Guarded Love
by NinaToreli
Summary: Kana is new in Zen's team. She's a hunter and Obi's partner. The shady man caught her attention, although she knows Obi has feelings for his Mistress. What will Kana do? Gives up and becomes Izana's new aide? Read and find out. P.S. Story doesn't originally belongs to me. This is Obi x Reader story but I wanted to make Obi x OC. BTW I got the permission from the owner to upload it!
1. Chapter 1

"I want a hunter on our team," announced Zen as he and his aides stood at the balcony.  
His group gaped at him in surprise.  
"A hunter?" wondered Mitsuhide. "What for?"  
"Well I have two swordsmen and an ex-assassin! A hunter would be nice!" Zen exclaimed matter-of-factly.  
Mitsuhide sighed and shook his head. He can't argue with his highness once he made up his mind.  
"Where are you going to find a hunter, Master?" asked Obi. "You know I'm considered one, sort of."  
"I don't think he's referring to someone like you," mumbled Kiki quietly. She eyed Zen, knowing who exactly he was talking about. "Are you sure about this?"  
Zen grinned.  
"Definitely."

She stood 50 yards from her target, gripping the bow and pulling back the sharpened arrow. Inhaling and then slowly exhaling, she steadied her aim and released. Within seconds, the arrow penetrated the bullseye. She smiled to herself.  
"I still got it."

"BRAVO!" She suddenly hear along with applaud.

She turned around to find his highness Zen and his aides watching her from above. She furrowed the eyebrows at the second prince. He may be his highness, but he is still her childhood friend.  
"What do you want, Zen?" she called out.  
"Come here! I want to speak to you!"

Sighing, she ran up dozens of stairs to reach where Zen was. As she arrived, she noticed Mitsuhide and Kiki in their normal uniforms and another young man with dark hair, cat-like eyes, and dark clothing. He looked somewhat suspicious, but his smile eased her worry. The girl then turned to Zen.  
"Yes, your highness?" she asked more politely after getting a glimpse of Kiki's warning glare.  
"How is archery coming along, Kana?" Zen asked.  
"Fine, I suppose."  
"I'll just get to the point. I want you to become one of my aides!"  
"Huh? An aide?"  
Kana glanced at Kiki who rolled her eyes and then at Mitsuhide who shrugged his shoulders.  
"What for, Zen? You already have two of the best swordsmen and I hear you included a former assassin on your team?" Kana asked, eyeing Obi to the side. "How many more guards do you need?"  
"Just one. You," Zen smiled. "Besides, it's not even. What if Obi here needs a partner?"  
Obi stared at Zen in shock.  
"But Master, I don't need-"  
Zen raised his hand to quiet him, his eyes still staring intently at Kana. She gazed at him in thought. It's not like she was really doing anything important at the castle and maybe taking on the job would get her father off your back.  
"You'll have to ask my father," Kana finally replied after much thought.  
"Challenge accepted," Zen smirked. "I'll summon him now."  
"Wait, I-"  
"See you later, Kana!" he called out as he and his team walked away.

Two hours later...

"You want my daughter for what?" Kana's father asked, bemused.  
"Well I realized I need a marksman on my team and Kana is the best in this castle," Zen explained.  
Her father looked at him in thought. His face a bit concerned. He suddenly beckoned for the doors to open and Kana walked into the room in clothes emphasizing his nobility.  
Zen chuckled at the sight of her, knowing how uncomfortable she felt in a dress. Hearing his chuckle, Kana glared at him and then turned to her father.  
"You called me, Father?"  
"Yes. Prince Zen wants you to become a part of his team as a marksman. What do you think?"  
"Whatever you think is best, Father."  
After much thought, Kana's father sighed.  
"I cannot refuse a request from the prince. My daughter is yours, but please take care of her as well."  
"I will, sir. Thank you," bowed Zen and then smiled at the said girl. "Come with us."  
Kana followed him out of the room and down the corridors.  
"That's new of you to let your father make your decisions for you," laughed Zen, once Kana was all out of earshot.  
"I figured he would question me less if I let him decide for me," she answered. "What exactly do you need me for anyways?"  
"For now, I want you to work with Obi."

* * *

 **Mind you that fanfiction isn't mine. I'm reading this fanfic on the and originally it's Obi x Reader, but I wanted to make it Obi x OC. I was too shy and afraid to ask the owner to let me make the changes so If he/she finds this on , forgive me for using this fanfic. I just adore this story. Finally I've found someone who loves Obi as much as I do. Thank you for creating this story.**

 **P.S. No frames please, I already know I'm doing terrible work so...**

 **If you wanna read the original story, you can find it here ( art/Guarded-Love-Chapter-One-Obi-x-Reader-535640967)**

 **The author is Izz22**


	2. Chapter 2

Zen, Mitsuhide, and Kiki left to attend to some work and they left Obi behind with Kana. The two of them sat awkwardly on the steps to the castle, not knowing what to say or do.  
"Ah, I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Obi. Master's messenger."  
"Messenger? Uh, right. I'm Kana. I've know Zen since we were little," Kana told him.  
"You and Master are the same age then?" Obi asked, smiling.  
Kana stared at him in awe. Assassins were supposed to be scary right? Rough and mean? But this young man in front of you seemed so... kind hearted. His smile was dazzling if she might say so herself.  
"Miss Kana?" Obi waved his hand in front of Kana's face to catch her attention. "Is there something on my face?"  
"Eh? Ah no! Sorry. Uh, what was your question?"  
Obi chuckled.  
"Are you and Master the same age?"  
"Oh! Uh yes. Well I guess. I'm two months older." Kana answered. "How old are you?"  
"More or less older than the two of you," Obi smiled.  
"That's a bit vague," Kana sweatdropped. "Well, what brings you here then?"  
Obi explained how he was hired to scare Shirayuki out of the castle and after being found out, he became part of Zen's team. She nodded her head in remembrance. Kana had heard that story somewhere from one of the guards. She suddenly laughed, catching Obi off-guard.  
"So that was you? I heard that there was some suspicious, cat-eyed man stalking the castle or something. I thought the guards were drinking again!"  
Obi stared at her, amused. Slowly, he felt himself smile wider as he watched her laugh. It was quite interesting talking to Kana. She finally calmed down and met Obi's hazel eyes. For some reason, Kana felt blood rush through her cheeks.  
"Miss Kana-"  
"Please, just call me Kana. We're supposed to be partners and all," Kana told him.  
"About that, I've never been good with working with others. I'm not sure partnering up is a good idea," he says quietly. "I will try to talk to Master about it-"  
Obi's eyes widened as he noticed her eyes glimmer in disappointment. Kana smiled sadly at him and shook her head.  
"It's okay. Really! I'll talk to Zen. Or better yet, he might scold us so maybe we can pretend?"  
"Pretend?"  
"Yeah, err, I'll try to stay out of your way at least."  
"Oh, well that's not-"

"Lady Kana!"

Kana and Obi turned to find a guard running towards them. He was tall and well-built with light brown hair and emerald eyes.  
"Shuuto!" Kana exclaimed as he came near the,. "What's the matter?"  
"Nothing. I was just looking for you. I couldn't find you anywhere! I was worried..." Shuuto replied, catching his breath and then noticed Obi. "Who is this?"  
"Ah, this is Obi! Err, Zen asked us to work together for awhile," Kana explained. "Obi this is Shuuto. He is my-"  
"I'm Kana's guard," Shuuto claimed.  
"A guard needs a guard?" Obi laughed. "Never heard that one before!"  
Kana smiled.  
"Even if she is now an aide to his highness Zen, Lady Kana is still a noble and needs protecting!" exclaimed Shuuto, a bit frustrated.  
"Calm down, Shuu. Sorry, he's a bit over-protective. He's been with me since I was young," she told Obi. "Besides, Shuu, aren't you supposed to be keeping an eye on little bro?"  
"Ah! Yes. But I was worried where you'd run off to, so I came looking for you..."  
Kana blushed at his words. Shuuto was always caring about her. He never liked leaving her side.  
"I suppose I'll come with you then, since there's nothing much to do," she said, waving to Obi. "See you later, Obi!"  
"See you!" Obi waved back, watching Kana disappear with another man beside her.  
Something pulled at his chest a little, which felt weird, but he shook it off. His feelings belonged to someone else right now.


	3. Chapter 3

A few months came and went. Kana and Obi stealthily pretended to work together while going off alone to do individual tasks. It was okay at first, but for Kana, it started to feel a little lonely. She watched how Mitsuhide and Kiki were always together, having each others' backs. It made her feel envious, wishing that she and Obi were like that as well.  
One day, Kana followed him a bit. She was curious about what he did during the days when Zen didn't need him by his side. Obi would scout the forests for suspicious activities, take naps, eat, and most of the time, Kana noticed, he would hide around as he watched Shirayuki work.  
"Shirayuki, huh?" She whispered, noticing the sweet smile that develops on his face whenever he was the red head. "Lucky her."  
She was surprised at her own words. "Lucky her"? Why would she say that? In fact, why was she even following Obi around all the time? Did she like- No, no way! She just met the guy!

"Kana?"  
"Gah!" Kanacried, stumbling off the branch she was standing on.  
"Gotcha!" Obi grinned, grabbing her arm before she fell down ten feet.  
He pulled her up and let her rest against the trunk of the tree as he balanced himself on other branches. She wouldn't dare meet his eyes. He's smart enough to figure out why Kana was there.  
"Why are you following me?" He asked.  
Kana figured out he had to be angry. He should be right?

Kana slowly raised her eyes and to her surprise, Obi was just grinning.  
"I-I was curious about what you do during these days when you don't have work," Kana explained. "Just... Curious..."  
Obi's smile disappeared and he sighed as he looked out towards the castle. She looked towards the direction he was staring at and found Shirayuki sweeping the floors in the pharmacy. Kana glanced back at the dark haired man and once again found him smiling widely.  
"Shirayuki is pretty, don't you think?" Kana piped up.  
"Mistress is beautiful," he replied.  
"She's hard-working."  
"Mistress does an outstanding job."  
"You like her," she pointed out.  
"I like-" Obi paused and turned towards her.  
Kana gave him a melancholic smile and shook her head.  
"I won't say anything. After following you around, I noticed you always go and see her as often as possible and when you do see her, you're always smiling happily."  
"I-"  
"I-It's okay-"  
Kana's eyes widened as she felt tears developing in her eyes. She swung her legs over so that her side was to Obi, hopefully hiding the tears developing in her eyes.  
"Master loves Mistress," Obi told her. "I won't get between them."  
"It must be hard."  
"Hnn. But you don't need to cry."  
Obi leaned forward and wiped her tears away. Kana turned towards him in surprise, her face inches apart. He smiled weakly.  
"I'm sorry..." He said quietly.

Kana knew why he was apologizing and it was because he couldn't return the feelings she was developing for him. Kana shrugged.  
"It probably wasn't going to work anyways," she laughed slightly, wiping her cheeks. "I should go. I've got training to do."  
She swung herself off the branch and landed easily on the ground. She waved to Obi and ran towards the archery field. Obi watched as her raced away, leaning his head against the tree trunk.  
"I'm sorry..." He whispered to himself as he watched Kana disappeared.

* * *

Several days later...

"Where is Kana?" mumbled Zen as he and his aides waited around for Kana  
The branches and the leaves swayed and she jumped through the window and into the room. Mitsuhide chuckled and Zen sighed.  
"Where have you been?"  
Kana glanced at Obi who returned an expressionless stare.  
"I-uh was just scouting around," was her answer.  
Zen stared at Kana and then at Obi. He raised an eyebrow as if he knew what was going on. Kana bit her lip in anticipation.  
"Obi-"  
"Yes, Master?"  
"Are you and Kana working together?" Zen questioned.  
Obi stared at him then slightly glanced at Kana in the corner of his eye.  
"Of course we are!" she piped up. "Obi scouts inside the castle, while I look outside!"  
Obi gave her a look as if calling her an idiot. She tilted herr head in confusion. It was a good excuse right?  
"Obi? Is that true?" demanded Zen, annoyed.  
"No Master."  
"Obi!" Kana whined.  
"Kana, you made a stupid excuse. It's your fault. Obi likes to be outside," Zen explained, exasperated.  
"Well I know that, but-"  
"Master, it's not Kana's fault," said Obi. "I told her I didn't want a partner."  
Zen looked at him in surprise, then looked at Kana and noticed her sad expression. He scratched the back of his head and sighed.  
"Well, if that's how you guys like it. Let's go make our rounds."  
The four of them followed him. Kana and Mitsuhide on Zen's left side and Kiki and Obi on the other. Obi watched as Kana and Mitsuhide conversed and laughed together. She was different with him. She seemed to be more shy and quiet. As if she was on her guard.  
"Do you have something against Kana?" Kiki suddenly asked him quietly.  
"Huh? Of course not, Miss Kiki," Obi replied, crossing his arms behind his head. "Kana is a very kind person."  
"Not partner material?" Kiki questioned.  
Obi looked at her astounded. Kiki never talked to him this much before.  
"That's not it either..." he answered. "It's me, Miss Kiki. I don't work well with someone else-"  
"You're already working with us as a group," she pointed out and then stopped talking.  
She was right. He already had been working with them as a group so he has no problem working with others anymore. In fact, he already trusts all of them. Then why? Is it because of-

"Shirayuki!" Zen exclaimed happily as the red head approached.  
"Zen! And everyone! Hello!"  
They all greeted her and then dispersed so the two may talk together. Kana looked up at Mitsuhide.  
"He's really fond of her huh?"  
"Yeah. He's been very cheerful since he met Shirayuki," Mitsuhide grinned. "He's happy."  
"That's good I suppose. Although, does she know? About me and Zen?"  
"Eh?! Uh.. No I don't think so. But we shouldn't-"  
"Shira-"  
Before Kana could speak, a hand covered her mouth. From the corner of her eye, Kana could see Kiki giving her a death glare.  
"Now is not the time to bring it up, Kana," she warned, letting her go.  
"Y-Yes, Kiki..."  
"Bring what up, Miss Kiki?" Obi wondered.  
"Nothing."  
The three of them watched Kiki walk to the other side of the hallway. That woman coud be scary when she needed to be.

* * *

"See you later, Shirayuki!" Zen waved sadly.  
"Bye Mistress!" Obi called out, smiling.  
He met Kana's eyes and Kana quickly turned away. She heard him let out a sigh as the group continued forward.  
"Mitsuhide, isn't the ball coming up?" Kana asked the older man beside you.  
"Hm? Oh yeah. That is coming up!"  
"I thought so. I think father got an invitation from Prince Izana."  
"Ah I suppose invites are being handed over. When is it again?"  
"In a couple days," piped up Kiki.  
Zen froze in his tracks.  
"C-Couple days?"  
"Yes."  
"I-I can't bring out Shirayuki yet... What am I going to do? Should I just bring her out anyways?" Zen began to mumble to himself. "I want to take her..."  
"Master? Are you okay?" Obi asked concerned.  
Mitsuhide laughed.  
"He's fine. He's just worried about the ball. He's supposed to escort a lady of nobility, but since Shirayuki isn't one-"  
"But Master is the prince. He should be able to escort anyone right?" Obi asked.  
"Not according to my brother," sighed Zen. "But I want Shirayuki to go. I have an idea!"


	4. Chapter 4

"A ball?" Shirayuki wondered. "That sounds fun!"  
"I want to escort you," complained Zen. "But brother said no. The lady I escort must be from nobility..."  
"Well that's alright Zen-"  
"But I want you to go, Shirayuki!"  
"She can attend with Obi," suggested Mitsuhide. "The aides are allowed to attend and Obi can escort her."  
Kana noticed Obi gleamed brightly at the suggestion. Zen thought about it, obviously not wanting Shirayuki to be with another man besides him. Figuring it's his only chance to have her near him, he finally agreed.  
"But I still need to escort someone," Zen muttered then stared at Kiki.  
"No way," she rejected before he could ask.  
"But Kiki-"  
"I said no. I was your escort last time."  
"But I don't want to escort some other lady in town-"  
Kana was dazed during their conversation, so she wasn't paying much attention. All of a sudden, Kana felt all eyes on her. She turned towards them and noticed Zen's pleading eyes towards her. Kana's eyebrows furrowed.  
"No way!" she exclaimed. "No!"  
"Kana you're my last hope!"  
"I refuse!"  
"You owe me!"  
"For what?!"  
"I don't want to play this card, but I'm desperate. As your prince then!" Zen demanded.  
Kana sighed.  
"Fine.."  
"Thank you," he smiled innocently as the others sweatdropped.  
"But I think you have to tell Shirayuki the truth about us, Zen," Kana told him.  
"Wh-What?!" He cried, blushing.  
Shirayuki and Obi looked at the two of them, confused.  
"Better tell her yourself instead of hearing it from the people at the ball," Kana explained to Zen.  
Zen gritted his teeth.  
"Oh alright. Shirayuki.. Kana and I... Well... We were once engaged."  
"Huh?!" Obi shouted in surprise.  
"E-Engaged?!" Shirayuki gasped.  
"But it's over now!" Zen reassured her. "Obviously."  
"No way I'd want to marry a brat like you anyways," Kana mumbled.  
"Why you-" Zen muttered angrily.  
"Wh-What happened?" Shirayuki wonder, catching everyone in surprise.  
"We both refused," Kana told her. "We were childhood friends. It was just too weird to suddenly be engaged."  
"It took a lot of effort though.." Zen sighed, remembering the time.  
Shirayuki was quiet for a very long time. Zen even seemed as if he was starting to fret for her response. Suddenly, she smiled happily at the both of the,.  
"Thank you both for telling me!"  
Zen let out a sigh of relief and hugged her tightly. Kana sighed as well and smiled at her.  
"I hope the ball will be fun!" the red head exclaimed happily.

* * *

The night of the ball...  
"Mistress, are you ready?" Obi called out from outside the door.  
The door opened, revealing Shirayuki in a floor-length white ball gown. Obi gaped at her in awe.  
"Mistress, you look beautiful!"  
Shirayuki blushed as she took his hand.  
"Thank you, Obi. You look quite handsome yourself!"  
Obi smiled as he adjusted his formal coat. He led her down the hallway and towards the grand ball room where Mitsuhide and Kiki were waiting in their formal soldier attire.  
"How come I had to dress up?" Obi whined.  
"Because you're escorting Shirayuki," stated Mitsuhide with a smile. "Let's get inside. His highness Zen and Lady Kana are about to appear."

* * *

"The buttons on your coat are mismatched, Zen," Kana pointed out as the two of them waited for the signal to enter.  
"Eh?!"  
"Calm down. Here let me help."

"My, it's been awhile since I've seen the two of you together!"

Kana and Zen turned to find First Prince Izana standing with his soon-to-be bride Haki.  
"Brother!"  
"Iza- er your highness," Kana bowed.  
"I see Kiki turned down your offer this year, Zen?" Izana laughed.  
Zen turned bright red.  
"I volunteered," Kana piped up.  
"Oh? Is that so?" Izana smiled. "That's no fun."

"Your highness, it's your turn."

"Oh! See you two inside."  
Kana and Zen watched as the two disappeared into the grand ball room. Zen let out a sigh.  
"Thanks."  
"I think you've embarrassed yourself enough this week?" she mumbled.  
"You're still ruthless as ever," smiled Zen.  
Kana smiled back at him.  
"What are friends for?"

"Second Prince Zen and his escort Lady Kana!"

"Ready?" asked Zen, holding out his arm.  
Kana took a deep breath and grabbed his arm.  
"Let's get this over with."  
The heavy double doors opened as she and Zen entered the grand ball room. Dozens of nobles stood before the two of them, bowing and awing at the sight of the two of them together. Some greeted the, and asked if they were engaged again. Both of them denied and continued to walk to avoid anymore questions.  
"Ugh. These events are exhausting," Kana groaned as she and Zen reached the group.  
"Shirayuki..." Zen gasped as he caught sight of the red head.  
"Zen!" Shirayuki cried, blushing.  
As the two reunited, Kana stopped in front of Mitsuhide, Kiki, and Obi. Mitsuhide chuckled at Kana's expression.  
"Not used to it yet?"  
"No. Just exhausted," Kana mumbled.  
"The dress suits you, Kana," complimented Obi as he gazed at you up and down.  
She felt her face warm up.  
"Th-Thank you," she stuttered to her dismay. "Y-You look quite handsome yourself Obi!"  
Obi laughed.  
"Thanks. But this suit is itchy."  
The night went on and eventually, Zen worked up the courage to ask Shirayuki for a dance. Even Mitsuhide was able to ask Kiki for a dance. Just one. The attention was once again on Zen and Shirayuki, which Kana was very thankful for.  
"Not gonna dance?"  
Kana glanced up at Obi and shook her head.  
"Not my thing. You?"  
The dark haired man chuckled.  
"Not mine either."  
After a few minutes of awkward silence, Kana suddenly felt a tug on her hair. She glanced up to find Obi with some strands of her hair to his face. Kana blushed as she gazed into his hazel eyes.  
"Your jet black hair is pretty," he smiled.  
"M-My hair? Well it's not as unusual as Shirayuki's red hair."  
"Even so. You have your own desirable traits," Obi told her as he sat beside her. "Your hair I mean."  
"Right.. My hair.." Kana sweatdropped.  
Obi chuckled.  
"It was a joke! You really do have your own desirable traits, Kana. Besides your hair."  
Kana avoided his gaze as she felt her cheeks warm up even more.  
"Th-Thanks..."

"Kana."

Kana's head perked up at the sound of the voice.  
"Father?"  
"Let me introduce you to Lord Odair. He would like to dance with you."  
Kana gave a short glance towards Obi and then hesitantly stood up.  
"Good evening, Lord Odair."  
"My my, she is beautiful!" the sketchy-looking man grinned. "You would make a lovely wife!"  
"W-Wife?" Kana looked at her father in horror.  
"He wants your hand in marriage. Now why don't you get to know each other and dance."  
"Wait, Father-" Kana cried out, but was pulled away by Lord Odair.

* * *

Obi stood watching as Kana danced uncomfortably with the suspicious looking man. At first, the dark haired man laughed at her dancing since she was really clumsy, but then he realized something was off. Kana wasn't weren't, she was trying to pry herself away from Lord Odair. Obi hissed as he noticed Odair's hand make its way down her back.  
"How ungentleman-like," growled Obi as he began to walk towards them.  
"Eh? Obi where are you going?" Mitsuhide called out, but it was too late.

* * *

"Lord Odair, if you would mind keeping your hand on my mid-back, it would be much appreciated," Kana gritted, still trying to push away from him.  
"Nonsense! We're to be married anyways, why not cop a feel in advance?" He smirked disgustingly.  
"Lord Odair, please-"  
"Quit fighting me. People are looking," he demanded.  
"Lord Odair, stop-"  
Kana was suddenly pushed gently aside as a tall dark figure stood between her and Lord Odair.  
"Obi?" she squeaked, afraid that she lost the voice, which he noticed.  
Obi turned to her and smiled, keeping her figure behind him and away from Odair. He then turned towards the older man and glared at him.  
"What are you doing, boy? How dare you interrupt our dance?!" Odair shouted angrily, causing a scene.  
"I think your dance with this fair lady is over," growled Obi.

"Obi! Kana!"  
Zen and the rest ran over to see what was causing a scene.  
"What's going on?" demanded Kana's Father.  
"Father!" you cried.  
"This boy is interrupting my dance with your daughter!" Odair accused.  
"How dare you-"  
"Father wait-"  
"Lord Odair was trying to feel his way through your daughter's body," informed Obi.  
"Wh-What?" Kana's father gaped in surprise.  
"Obi that's a brutal accusation," warned Mitsuhide worriedly.  
"This boy has no idea what he's talking about! I was doing no such thing!" Lord Odair defended.  
"Then why is she shaking in fear behind me?!" Obi shouted angrily.  
Kana hadn't noticed her own actions, but she realized that she was embracing Obi from behind and her arms were shaking in fright.  
"Kana?" whispered Mitsuhide, pulling her towards him. "Is what Obi said true?"  
Kana buried her face in the older man's chest and nodded her head. Kana's father stared at her for a few seconds and then glared at Lord Odair.  
"Get out of my sight! You are no longer welcomed to my family! How dare you touch my daughter inappropriately!"  
"This is not your ball, Duke. You have no right to expel me-"

"He may not, but I do."  
The crowd gasped as Izana made his way through.  
"A noble man should handle his woman with care, not with brutal force. Leave Lord Odair. You are no longer welcome here."  
The guards and your father escorted Lord Odair out of the castle and the room began to calm down.  
"Are you alright, Kana?" Izana asked.  
"Y-Yes your highness. Thank you..."  
He nodded his head and returned to his post. Zen and the rest gathered around the raven-haired girl.  
"Kana are you alright?" Zen asked worriedly. "He didn't hurt you did he?"  
Kana shook her head then turned to Obi with a slight smile.  
"Thanks to Obi."  
"You've got a good eye, Obi," grinned Zen, patting his back.  
"I was just watching out for my partner," Obi grinned at Kana.  
Her eyes widened and the next thing she knew, she was embracing him tightly. Obi stood a bit dumbfounded, not knowing what to do. Mitsuhide gestured to close his arms around her, which he slowly did.  
"Thank you Obi... Thank you..."  
Obi smiled and rested his chin on her head.  
"You're very welcome."

"Onee-chan!"

Kana's head once again perked up and turned towards the heavy doors. Shuuto stood with a young boy with dark hair that looked quite similar to Kana. Kana and Obi immediately let go as Shuuto and the young boy ran towards her.  
"Ryuu?!" Kana exclaimed.  
"Onee-chan!" Ryuu cried hugging her.

"EH?!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Siblings?!" the group exclaimed in surprise, with the exception of Kiki.  
Kana rubbed the back of her head and chuckled.  
"Yep!"  
"Ryuu, you didn't tell us this," Shirayuki told the younger boy.  
"It never came up," Ryuu muttered.  
"You're still so expressionless, Ryuu," laughed Obi, patting the boy on the head. "How come you didn't mention anything, Kana?"  
"It didn't come up," she repeated, causing everyone to sweatdrop.  
"What?" Kana and Ryuu ask at the same time.  
"You two really are siblings," chuckled Mitsuhide.  
"How come I never knew about this...?" Zen gaped, dumbfounded. "I've known you since you were little! And Ryuu too!"  
Kana and Ryuu looked at each and shrugged.  
"It never came up," the both of them replied in unison.  
Zen sighed.  
"Whatever. I've had enough surprises tonight. Are you sure you're alright Kana?"  
"Oh.. Uh yes. I think so," Kana replied, slightly smiling.  
"Alright. Then I'll escort Shirayuki back to her room," says Zen, placing his hand on Shirayuki's back.  
"We'll come with," said Mitsuhide as he and Kiki began to follow.  
"I guess I'll head back to my room then. I don't think Shirayuki needs so many escorts," Kana told them.  
"I'll take Master Ryuu back," Shuuto informed, staring at Kana intently before he and Ryuu disappeared down the hall.  
"Goodnight!" she called out to the group as they went to their separate ways.

Obi turned back every few seconds as he watched Kana walk back alone. She turned the corner away from his view and he let out a small sigh. Zen and Mitsuhide glanced at him.  
"What's up Obi?"  
"Nothing Master," smiled Obi, looking back once more.  
Zen chuckled.  
"You can walk her back to her room if you're so concerned."  
Obi's eyes lit up and the rest of the group smiled.  
"It seems Obi has grown fond of Kana-san," giggled Shirayuki.  
"She's my partner, Mistress. Like Mister and Miss here, I feel like I should watch out for Kana too," Obi informed, glancing towards her direction once more.  
"And I thought you said you didn't need a partner," smirked Zen teasingly.  
Obi slightly blushed, catching the others by surprise.  
"Just go, Obi," says Zen, trying to hold back laughter. "Take care of her."  
"Yes Master!"  
As Obi ran off towards Kana, Zen let out his laugh and Mitsuhide sighed.  
"He doesn't know how he feels yet huh?"

* * *

Kana was sitting on the edge of the castle walls staring at the moon when she heard footsteps approaching her. She reached for a knife just in case, but then remembered that she didn't bring any with her. To her relief, she noticed a glimpse of jet black hair as Obi turned the corner.  
"Kana!"  
"Obi?" Kana wondered as he reached her. "What's up? I thought you were escorting Shirayuki to her room?"  
Obi gazed at her. Her amethyst eyes were glowing from the moonlight and it seemed like tears were developing in her eyes. He inched closer to Kana until she could feel his own breath and he reached up to wipe her eyes.  
"Why are you crying?" Obi asked quietly.  
"Ah! Was I? I didn't notice.." she laughed it off, turning her head away from him. "I was just thinking about things I guess."  
"What kind of things?"  
"Personal things."

Kana gazed at the moon longer and smiled slightly, remembering the times she had with her mother when she was little. The wind blew causing her loose hair to fly to the side and her body to shiver. Beforeshe could say anything, Kana felt warm cloth wrap around her body.  
"Cold?" Obi asked, smiling at her.  
She blushed as she wrapped his coat tighter around her. The scent on his coat smelled very nice and comforting.  
"Thank you..." Kana whispered as she jumped back into the hallway. "I suppose I should get back to my room."  
"I'll walk you," he offered, walking near her.  
The walk back to her room was quiet, yet comforting. She really liked having Obi by herr side. In a way, Kana felt safe. She opened the door of her room and entered the dark-lit space.  
"Will you be alright tonight?" Obi asked worriedly.  
"Of course! Thank you for walking me back," Kana smiled, returning Obi's coat.  
"Are you sure?" He wonders, eyeing her carefully.  
"Y-Yes... Thank you Obi. Good night..."  
"Good night Kana."  
Kana closed the door behind her and sighed. She wasn't alright. Lord Odair had traumatized her and she wasn't sure if she would be able to sleep. Without thinking she opened the door widely.  
"Obi-"  
"Yes?"  
Kana's eyes widened as she saw Obi still standing in front of her door. She shakily reached for his shirt, avoiding his eyes.  
"C-Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?" She ask hesitantly.  
Obi stepped into her room and closed the door behind him. He pulled Kana in his arms tightly.  
"Gladly."  
She changed out of her dress and into her PJs. Fortunately for Obi, it was dark in Kana's room so she couldn't see him blush as he saw her in a short silky dress. As she climbed onto her bed, Obi followed her and he was shirtless at that.  
Kana felt her face warm up. This is too weird to be sleeping on the same bed as Obi. The two of them had just started bonding and sharing one bed was moving too fast in their relationship. Although in her opinion, Obi didn't seem too concerned about it. Maybe it's because his feelings were for Shirayuki.  
"Thank you for staying with me," Kana whispered, slipping under the blankets.  
"My pleasure," Obi says softly. "Good night."  
She felt her eyes slowly close and Kana drifted to sleep. When she wakes up, Obi would probably be gone.

* * *

The next morning...  
Kana's eyes blinked open, trying to adjust to the morning light. She felt warm this particular morning. More comfy than usual. She then realized that there was a body laying right next to her. In fact, Kana's head was resting on this person's arm, her face centimeters away from his.  
Obi?!

Kana thought he was only staying until she fell asleep. Maybe he fell asleep too? She felt his quiet breathing against her. His face looked really peaceful as he slept. Kana felt her hand roam towards his bare chest. She examined the nice tone of his body and the muscles he developed. Kana then noticed the long scar across his chest. She wondered where he got such a big wound.  
"You shouldn't touch a sleeping person's body with such affection," she heard Obi whisper.  
Kana retracted her arm quickly and jumped away from him. Obi laughed as he pulled her arm back.  
"I'm just kidding!"  
Kana turned bright red and covered her face into the pillow. Obi chuckled as he stroked her hair.  
"You looked really peaceful when you were sleeping," he said quietly. "Next thing I knew, I fell asleep too."  
"I-It's okay... I don't really mind you being here..."  
Kana turned her head slightly so that one of her eyes were peering at him. She noticed his lips widen with a smile. She then felt a tingling feeling on her own lips causing her to touch it with a finger. Was it a dream? It felt like someone had ... kissed her?  
"I-Is something wrong?" asked Obi as he watched Kana.  
"N-No. It's just that-" she turned to him and noticed he was blushing red. "I-It was probably a dream.."  
"Dream huh?"

"Kana? Are you awake yet?"

Kana sat up quickly on her bed and stared at the door. She then looked at Obi in horror. If they found out he was in here, he would be reprimanded.  
"You need to get dressed and leave as soon as possible," she whispered to Obi as she got out of bed to get dressed.  
"I-I'll be right there, Mitsuhide!" Kana called out.  
Obi slowly sat up at the edge of the bed as he watched Kana about to undress. She had taken off the short dress and was left in just her underwear before she realized that Obi was still in her room.  
"Gyaah!"

"Kana?! Are you okay?!" Mitsuhide called out from the other side of the door.  
"I-I'm fine! Just fell!" Kana yelled back, covering her breasts in front of Obi.  
She noticed that he was already bright red and that his hands were covering the lower part of his body.  
"You should've said something!" Kana hissed quietly. "Get out!"  
"I need my clothes- watch out!"  
Kana accidentally tripped on the bed post and landed on top of Obi on the bed. His hands caught her waist as her face barely touched his.  
"S-Sorry!" she cried, stumbling to get up.  
"I guess we're not considered great partners until we see each other half naked huh?" Obi tried to joke, though his face was bright red.  
"That's not funny..." Kana glared at him.  
Obi quickly grabbed his clothes and put them on. He opened the window and smiled at Kana.  
"See you later."  
With that, he jumped out and ran across the castle garden. Once he was out of reach, he stared at his hands which have touched Kana's bare skin.  
"She was really soft..." He whispered. "And smelled nice too.."  
Obi groaned as he sat himself against the tree feeling aroused from picturing her again.  
"Ugh."

* * *

Kana stumbled to get the shoes on as she opened the door and nearly bumping into Mitsuhide.  
"Whoa. Watch it," he chuckled, catching her. "You alright? Was someone in there with you? I thought I heard voices."  
"No I was talking to myself," she told him, looking away.  
"Huh. Do you know where Obi is? I went to his room but he wasn't there."  
"Uh, not sure! He must be out and about already!" Kana laughed nervously.  
Mitsuhide gave her a weird look.  
"Alright, well, it's your turn to train the soldiers. They're waiting for you."  
"You got it!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Good job guys!" Kana called out.  
She walked up and down the grass as she watched the amateur archers try to take aim of their targets.  
"Elbows up, arms straight. Focus. Focus. Now release!"  
Whirring sounds of arrows flying were heard and then the sound of a loud impact as the canvases were hit.  
"Keep your elbow up Yuki," Kana said pushing the young man's elbow up.  
"Yes Miss Kana."  
"Pull back straighter, Akio," Kana sid, pulling the man's arm straighter.  
"Yes Miss."

* * *

Obi sat at the edge of the castle wall as he watched Kana train the men. She looked quite professional, but there was something inside him that felt envious of all the men she was touching. Grinning to himself, he jumped off the wall and strode over to her.  
"What is it, Obi?" Kana ask without turning around.  
"You can tell it's me?" he chuckled.  
"I know the sound of your footsteps."  
Obi's eyes widened in surprise and then laughed to himself.  
"You're good."  
After a few minutes of helping a young man with his posture, Kana finally turned to Obi.  
"What is it?" she asked.  
"I want you to teach me how to shoot," he smirked.  
"Don't you already know?" she wondered, confused.  
Obi was a skilled assassin. She thought that he excelled with many weapons. The dark haired man just smiled and waited for her reply. Kana sweatdropped.  
"I don't know Obi. I'm kind of busy..."

She sighed in defeat after staring at his irresistible face.  
"Oh alright. Grab my bow over there."  
"You want me to use your bow?" Obi asked astounded.  
Kana smiled at him.  
"I trust you."  
Obi grabbed her heavy-duty but durable wooden bow. He noticed the many marks on the wood, probably from all the training she did with it. He also noticed some knife marks, which made him think that she might have engaged in a fight at some point.  
"Obi? Grab an arrow," Kana called out to him. "Then stand here."  
"You got it!"  
He ran to where she stood and gazed at her earnestly. Kana slightly blushed at his eagerness. He was too cute sometimes.  
"Okay stand here and point the arrow towards the target."  
Obi turned, stretched his left arm, and set the arrow on the bow string.  
"Good," she smiled, checking his nice form. "Now pull it back, slowly."  
Obi pulled back, but then purposely shifted his posture to see what she would do. He turned to her and quietly chuckled when he saw she furrowed eyebrows.  
"Straighten up Obi!" Kana ordered.  
"Like this?"  
She sighed, exasperated. Kana grabbed his arm and his waist. She stretched his arm out and turned his hips so that his posture was straight. She postured his elbow a little higher and placed her hand on his that was holding the end of the arrow.  
Obi felt his blood rush to his face. It was a good thing he wasn't facing Kana. The warmth of her body behind him felt so nice to him that he knew he would long for it the moment she moved away.  
"Pull it back," Kana whispered in his ear as she helped pull back the arrow. "Now let go."  
Kana heard Obi exhaling as he watched the arrow pierce through the bullseye. He smirked at his accomplishment and turned towards her. She was smiling so brightly that he felt like kissing her, but he knew he couldn't. Especially in front of all the other soldiers.  
"And you said you didn't know how," Kana mumbled, rolling her eyes as she placed her hands on the hips.  
"I only hit it because of you," he grinned.

"Miss Kana! Please help me," called out a soldier.  
"Ah! Sorry! I'm coming!" Kana answered then gave Obi an apologetic look. "Sorry Obi. I have work to do-"  
Obi grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him so that her ear was next to his lips.  
"I-I don't like seeing you touch other men..."  
Kana blinked at him.  
"Wh-What?"  
Obi released her and shook his head.  
"It's nothing."  
She gave him a confused look.  
"Oh, by the way, Shirayuki was looking for you earlier."  
Obi perked up at the sound of the red head's name.  
"Really? Mistress called for me?"  
"Yes."  
"See you later, Kana!"  
Kana watched as his figure disappeared into the castle. Kana sighed. There was nothing she could do if his heart belonged to someone else.


	7. Chapter 7

"Mistress!"  
The red head turned and smiled as she saw Obi run to her.  
"Hi Obi!"  
"Kana told me you were looking for me?" he grinned happily.  
"Hm? Oh yes. Zen was looking for you!"  
"Eh? Master?"

* * *

"Obi!"

Zen entered the pharmacy with Mitsuhide and Kiki. He lightly punched Obi on the arm the moment he got close to him.  
"Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you! And here I thought you would be with Shirayuki like usual."  
Obi chuckled at Zen's last sentence which he said in a harsh tone.  
"Sorry to disappoint Master. I was with Kana this morning," reported Obi.  
"Ehhhh?" Zen smirked teasingly. "You were with Kana huh?"  
"She was teaching me how to shoot."  
"You already know how to shoot," pointed out Kiki.  
"Kana didn't know that," grinned Obi.  
"What a guy," chuckled Mitsuhide.  
"You should learn from me, Mister!"  
"What's that supposed to mean, Obi?" Mitsuhide muttered, a little annoyed now.  
"Right Miss Kiki?" Obi asked, ignoring Mitsuhide.  
"I wonder about that," replied Kiki.  
"What are you guys talking about?!"

Zen, ignoring his aides, grabbed Shirayuki's hand and pulled her into his arms.  
"I've missed you..."  
"I've missed you too, Zen," Shirayuki whispered, hugging him tightly.  
"We're going to scout the castle, want to come with?" asked Zen.  
Shirayuki's eyes gleamed happily and nodded her head.  
"I'd love to!"  
The three aides smiled at the couple. Obi feeling a little less cheerful about it, but then he turned towards the window, wondering what Kana might be up to now.

* * *

Shirayuki and Zen were standing in the middle of the garden while Mitsuhide, Kiki, and Obi stood on guard at the side. Kana finally caught up to them mid-afternoon and decided to join their festivities.  
"They're lovey dovey today," she piped up, causing Mitsuhide and Obi to jump.  
She was crouching on the railings of the stone staircase behind Obi. He looked up at her in awe. No one has ever been able to sneak up on him like that. She met his gaze and gave him a questioning look, but he merely smiled.  
"Kana, show up like a normal person," sighed Mitsuhide. "Where did you come from anyways?"  
Kana pointed up and they all glanced towards the roof of the castle.  
"You jumped?!"  
"Yep! Shuuto wasn't very happy," she grinned.  
"I think if I were in Shuuto's place, I would have a heart attack with your reckless behaviors..." Mitsuhide mumbled.  
"But she's definitely got the skills of a hunter," complimented Obi.

Before Kana could say anything, she heard some rustling in the leaves. Not the usual sounds they make when the wind blows. There was someone hidden in those trees. Next thing anyone knew, an arrow had landed inches away from Shirayuki.  
"Mistress!" Obi shouted, quickly running to her side.  
Mitsuhide and Kiki followed, guarding both Shirayuki and Zen. Kana slowly walked towards them, trying to sense which direction the arrow came.  
"Stay between me and Obi, Shirayuki," Zen ordered as he and Obi shielded her.  
"What's going on...?" she wondered worriedly.  
Kana pulled up the arrow next to her feet and smelled the tip. Poison. But again, before she could say anything, she heard rustling among the trees.  
"I think you should head inside your highness," Kana warned Zen. "This arrow was dipped in poison."  
"What?!" Zen hissed, pulling Shirayuki back into safety.  
It was mere seconds when Kana heard it. The arrow flying from a tree several feet to her right. She saw the figure hidden amongst it, but soon after, she realized that the arrow was headed straight for Obi who was guarding Shirayuki from behind.  
"OBI!" Kana cried, running towards him.  
She shot her own arrow at the intruder, knowing he was hit. But, she wasn't quick enough to throw the poison covered arrow aside.

"Kana!" Mitsuhide shouted as Kana collapsed onto the ground.  
Kiki kneeled beside her and lifted her head gently onto her lap.  
"I... Shot.. Him.." Kana gasped, pain from the poison beginning to spread through her body. "He was... Hit.."  
Mitsuhide furrowed his eyebrows and then ran towards where you shot your arrow.  
"Kana stay still. We'll get you to the pharmacy," said Kiki.  
Kana shook her head as she felt sweat run down the side of your face. A dark figure stood above her, gazing at her in remorse.  
"Obi-" started Kiki.  
"Ugh. Kiki.. Pull out the arrow.." Kana growled.  
"What?!"  
"Pull it out!" she cried painfully. "But don't touch the tip or my wound. It's poisoned..."  
"Understood."  
"Miss Kiki!" Obi protested, trying to stop her, but she pushed his hand aside.  
Kana bit her hand to stifle the painful scream as Kiki pulled out the arrow from her abdomen. Obi turned away, not wanting to see the pained expression on Kana's face.  
"Don't.. Touch it.." she whispered hoarsely.  
"I didn't."

Mitsuhide soon appeared with the criminal next to him. He handed a rope to Obi to tie the man up.  
"Kana can you get up?" Mitsuhide asked.  
Kana shook her head weakly.  
"The poison is reaching her blood stream quickly," explained Kiki.  
"Kana-san!" Shirayuki cried as she and Zen ran towards all of them.  
"Kana!" Zen exclaimed. "Kana! Are you alright?"  
"Master what should I do with this man?" Obi asked, staring at Kana worriedly.  
"Bring him to the guards."  
Obi disappeared hesitantly while Mitsuhide lifted Kana up into his arms, her body feeling limp.  
"Let's take her to the pharmacy!" Shirayuki suggested.  
Mitsuhide nodded and hurriedly carried Kana down the hall. Kiki threw open the door, making the pharmacists jump and Zen calls out for the Head Pharmacist. Garack rushed out of her office and beckoned Mitsuhide to place the wounded girl on the bed.  
"We'll have to examine her so please wait. Shirayuki, make sure Ryuu doesn't come in here," Garack ordered, closing the curtains behind her.  
Shirayuki ran off to find Ryuu and Obi returned in a hurry with a frightened expression on his face. Was the arrow meant for him? Why did she throw yourself in front of it? Why was she so stupid if she knew the arrows were dipped in poison?!  
"It's not your fault, Obi," Zen reassured him. "It's no one's fault."  
"Except for the bastard who shot her," growled Obi.  
A couple hours passed when Garack finally appeared before them. She looked grieve-stricken as she scanned the room.  
"What is it?" Zen demanded.  
"The poison she was hit with was the fastest reacting type of poison that has ever been discovered. In mere minutes, that poison could enter the bloodstream and into her heart," explained Garack.  
"And?!" Obi demanded. "Is she okay or what?!"  
"Calm down, Obi-dono. Mitsuhide-dono brought her in on time. It was close, but it didn't get near her heart," reassured Garack. "She's resting now. We've sucked the poison out, most of it at least. The rest her body needs to get rid of itself. But she's no longer in fatal danger."

"Onee-chan...?" little Ryuu's voice was heard as he entered he room.  
"H-He heard it before I was able to get to him," Shirayuki says. "He wanted to see her right away."  
The Head Pharmacist smiled at Ryuu.  
"Your sister will be okay. She's sleeping now."  
Ryuu nodded his head and then ran behind the curtains to see Kana. Obi followed behind him, ignoring Mitsuhide's cries.  
"Let him be," Zen tells the older man. "Let's let her rest and we'll see her later. Thank you for your help, Head Pharmacist."  
"It was my pleasure, your highness."

* * *

Obi grabbed a chair and set it beside Kana's bed while Ryuu climbed onto it and sat next to her. Ryuu had grabbed a book about poisons and began reading it quietly. The dark haired man watched him for a bit and then slowly turned to Kana's sleeping face. He stroked her long, wavy hair and gently grabbed her hand.  
"Idiot.." He whispered.  
Ryuu looked up from his reading, watching Obi lay his chin on her pillow. He seemed to be whispering some things in her ear that Ryuu couldn't hear.  
"Obi," Ryuu piped up.  
"Hm?"  
"Do you like my sister?"  
"I care about her," Obi replied.  
Ryuu stared at him, wondering if there was a difference, but shrugged it off and continued to read his book. The two stayed beside Kana all night until they too drifted to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The chirping of the birds woke Kana up slowly the next morning. Her eyes slowly opened, her surroundings trying to adjust in the light. Her body felt heavy from what happened yesterday. In fact, she couldn't really remember much after she had fainted in Mitsuhide's arms.  
Kana tried to sit yourself up, but the pain in her abdomen was still there. It wasn't excruciating pain like before, but it was still a little painful. Another reason for not being able to sit up was because she felt a weight on your left arm. She turned your head to find Ryuu sleeping peacefully next to her, his head on Kana's arm.  
"Ryuu.." Kana whispered, smiling.  
Seeing her little brother next to her made you happy. Although, she was a bit worried about his reaction when he saw her. Kana felt him stir a bit, but he didn't move. She then realized that there was someone else on her other side.  
"O-Obi..." Kana whispered in surprise.  
The dark haired man was sitting on a stool with his head resting on her pillow. She noticed his arm stretched and she followed it, realizing that he was holding her hand. Kana stared at their entwined hands for a bit. His hand was big, enveloping her own and she could feel the roughness to them due to callouses. Suddenly, Obi's hand squeezed hers.  
"Obi..." Kana whispered, now staring into his hazel eyes.  
His gaze was melancholic and filled with worry. He had bags under his eyes so she could tell he hadn't been sleeping well. Obi gave Kana a slight smile and squeezed her hand once more.  
"How are you feeling?" He asked quietly, noticing that Ryuu was still asleep.  
"I've felt better," she replied with a slight laugh. "But much better than yesterday!"  
Obi's eyes examined hers. They were no longer filled with the cheerfulness they used to hold, nor was he smiling as usual. He really looked concerned for once. After a few minutes of silence, she felt Obi grab her hand and caress it in his own.  
"Obi-"  
"Why did you do it...?" he asked. "Why would you jump in front of that poisoned arrow?"  
"Obi-"  
"It was stupid of you..." his voice getting louder, more angrier. "You could've died!"  
"Obi!" Kana harshly whispered, making sure Ryuu was still asleep.  
"Why...?" Obi whispered, covering his face with her hand.  
"You would be the one in here if I didn't jump in front of it," you explained.  
Obi looked up at her, tears developing in his eyes. Kana was shocked. She didn't think Obi would ever cry. Like he has done for her many times before, she reached up her hand, which he was holding, and wiped his tears away.  
"Kana, I-"  
"Listen," she said quietly and gently. "You were protecting Shirayuki with all your might because you really care about her right? Well I wanted to do the same for you..."  
Kana stroked his jet black hair as he stared at her intently. She was surprised. His hair was softer than it looks and Kana thought it'd be more spiky and rough.  
"You're my partner," Kana smiled. "I've got your back! And to be honest, I wasn't really thinking much when I protected you. My body reacted on it's own, like my heart told me to."  
Obi's eyebrows furrowed. He seemed frustrated at her answer, but his eyes were staring at her gently. Before Kana knew it, his face was inching closer to hers , as if he was about to lean in and kiss-

"Onee-chan...?"

Obi froze and quickly turned away once he realized what he was doing. Ryuu stirred and slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes.  
"Onee-chan, are you okay?" He asked.  
"Yeah, I'm feeling a little better. Thank you for staying with me, Ryuu," Kana smiled hugging him tightly.  
The young boy hugged her back and then began to squirm when she didn't let go. After releasing him from her hold, Ryuu started to climb out of the bed.  
"Ryuu? Where are you going?" Kana wondered.  
"Well if you're feeling better, I'll go back to work," he replied, walking away.  
You sweatdropped.  
"He never changes.."  
Kana turned towards Obi who was still staring at the wall. She had a feeling he was contemplating about something, but before much time passed, he got up from his seat and left the room without saying a word.  
Later, Zen, Mitsuhide, Kiki, and Shirayuki came to visit. They were all quite glad that Kana was feeling much better. She thanked Mitsuhide for carrying her in and he gave Kana a hug, glad that she was able to fight the poison.  
Garack later came in once everyone was gone, telling Kana that she could leave the pharmacy with some help. Shuuto later arrived to help her on her feet and supported her on his shoulder as the two of them walked back to your room.  
"I told you not to be reckless," Shuuto sighed.  
"I was doing my job," Kana muttered.  
"But for that shady guy? Is he even worth losing your life?"

* * *

Obi peered around the corner. He was just passing by the hallway when he heard Kana's voice. Curious, he stood behind the wall, listening in.

"What do you think?" she questioned stubbornly.  
"You know he's in love with Shirayuki-dono," pointed out Shuuto.  
"I already know that."  
"Then why-"  
"I love him! Okay? I just.. I fell in love with him.. No matter what I do I can't stop thinking about him..."  
Shuuto looked at her with sad eyes. Kana knew the man's feelings for her , but like Obi towards her, she couldn't return Shuuto's feelings. Kana sighed.  
"It's nothing to worry about. Like you said, his feelings are for Shirayuki."  
"Right."  
"Will you check my wound, Shuu? I feel it stings a little..."  
Shuuto smiled as he lifted Kana into his arms.  
"Gladly, my lady."

Obi watched as she disappeared down the hall in Shuuto's arms. He felt his heart beating so fast when he overheard what Kana had said. She loved him, but he couldn't return her feelings... What would happen to their partnership?


	9. Chapter 9

"Shirayuki's moving into the castle?" Kana wondered as Shuuto helped her into a seat in Zen's study room.  
"Yeah, I asked brother about it and he agreed to let me have the East Wing for you all to stay in," Zen replied, trying to go through piles of paper work.  
"That's nice of Izana..." Kana mumbled, then realized what Zen had just said. "Wait... All of us?!"  
The prince smiled.  
"Yep. All of you. You don't mind do you Kana?"  
"Eh? Ah no! Actually," she smirked, pointing at an irritated Shuuto. "I get some space from this guy."  
Zen sweatdropped.  
"Sorry Shuuto..."  
"It's alright, your highness. I will be watching over Master Ryuu. Although I'd like to have Mitsuhide's word that he will keep an eye out for my lady," said Shuuto seriously.  
Mitsuhide, Kiki, and Obi looked up in surprise. Kana gave Shuuto a frustrated look, but he ignored her. Mitsuhide then walked forward and shook Shuuto's hand.  
"I'll watch over her," he promised with a smile.  
"Thank you."  
After a few minutes of fussing over her, Shuuto left to see how Ryuu was doing, leaving Kana sitting in the room quietly as others did work. She offered to help, but Zen said she needed to rest. Frustrated, she got up with a wobble and limped her way to the door.  
"Oy," called out Zen. "Where are you going?"  
"I'm... Bored..." Kana gasped a bit painfully.  
Zen glanced at Mitsuhide and the older man ran after her to stop her. Kana whined, telling him she wanted to shoot, which made him angry. Mitsuhide lifted her off her feet and carried her over his shoulder. Kiki placed a seat beside Zen and Mitsuhide gently placed you in it.  
"How boring," Kana groaned.  
"Fine, then help us out," sighed Zen after he became irritated from her poking him.  
Kana and Obi met eye contact from time to time, but he always quickly looked away. He's been avoiding her for awhile now and he hadn't even said a word to her yet.  
"Ah! I just remembered," piped up Zen. "Obi, you and Kana will no longer be partners from now on."  
"Huh?" Obi looked up at him in surprise.  
"Brother wants Kana's help with something once she's better, so we won't be seeing her for awhile."  
"Oh. Ok."  
They looked at him bewildered. He's been really quiet lately. Zen turned to Kana with a confused expression, but she shrugged.  
"You know too right?" he asked.  
"Yeah. Izana came to me while I was in the pharmacy," Kana muttered. "It only took him a few seconds to ask me how I was doing and then he gave me a job right away for after I recover."  
Zen rolled his eyes.  
"That's just like brother."  
After a few hours of working, Obi was ordered to pick up Shirayuki from the pharmacy and bring her to the East Wing. The rest of them headed there themselves, Mitsuhide supporting Kana as she walked.  
"Does it hurt?" he asked as Kana, he, and Kiki waited for Shirayuki and Obi.  
"A little bit. It hurts more when I try to get up or something."  
"Your bedroom is upstairs," pointed out Kiki. "I'll help you up later."  
"Thank you," Kana smiled at her.  
The doors suddenly opened and Obi and Shirayuki entered the room.  
"This is huge!" the red head exclaimed.  
"I was surprised too," agreed Obi with a smile.  
"Hey Shirayuki," greeted Mitsuhide. "Your room is in the top floor with Kiki and Kana."  
"Okay," she smiled.  
Zen poked his head in and strode over to his beloved.  
"Zen!"  
"Hey," he smiled. "How do you like it? I'll show you around later. There's a garden in the back."  
"Okay!"

* * *

The next morning...  
Mitsuhide knocked on Kana's door to help her down the stairs while Kiki was still getting ready. He helped Kana sit in a seat while waiting for everyone else.  
"I'm going to wake up Obi," he informed her.  
Kana nodded as she watched him cross the room to Obi's. He knocked on the door multiple times until a shirtless Obi finally opened it. Next thing he knew, he slammed the door at Mitsuhide's face. Kana sweatdropped. He probably told Mitsuhide to have Kiki wake him up.  
"Good morning!" Kana heard Shirayuki call out.  
"Good morning," she told her.  
"Ah Shirayuki! Great timing. Come help me here," Mitsuhide beckons her over.  
They opened the door to Obi's room once more and Kana hear a squeak from Shirayuki. A few minutes later, Mitsuhide and Shirayuki came out followed by a fully dressed Obi. Kiki was already standing beside Kana and she looked a bit irritated when she saw the three of them.  
After breakfast, Obi escorted Shirayuki to the pharmacy and the three of them went to go get Zen. Obi met up with them the moment they were at Zen's study.  
"Why me?" Obi exclaimed. "That's too much work!"  
"You said you could, so why not?" Zen grinned.  
Obi groaned.  
"Fine..."

After a few hours, Obi had disappeared and he was nowhere to be found.  
"He's probably in the kitchen. Why don't you see what he's up to?" Zen told Kana.  
Kana got up from her seat and headed out to the door. The pain was residing, so she was able to walk on her own for a little bit. Shuuto met up with her midway and he escorted her to the kitchen. When Kana got near, she heard voices inside and Kana slowly opened the door. Peering in, she find Obi and Shirayuki cooking together, both with smiles on their faces.  
"Going in?" Shuuto asked.  
Kana shook her head.  
"I think I'll head back."  
Kiki caught up to Kana on her way back and the two of them decided to take a walk together. It's been awhile since they had been alone.  
"You've grown so fast, Kana," Kiki smiled.  
"I'm only three years younger than you," Kana mumbled.  
"Even so, you were so little when I first met you."

"Is it Obi?"  
"Eh?"  
"The two of you have been really quiet lately since your incident. Are you two fighting?" Kiki asked curiously.  
"No. Not really. He's just been avoiding me lately," Kana sighed.  
"Do you like him?"  
Kana blushed and slightly nodded.  
"I see."  
"And you? Weren't you going to propose to Mitsuhide?" Kana asked.  
"I will someday."  
"You know you should show a little more emotion sometimes. It's hard to tell what you're thinking," Kana pointed out.  
"I like it that way."  
Kana sweatdropped and let out a small laugh.  
"I feel bad for Mitsuhide."  
Kiki smiled.  
"Shall we head back?"  
They headed back to the East Wing and noticed Obi and Shirayuki pushing a cart in front of Mitsuhide's room. Kana and Kiki looked at each other and decided to stop and see what they were up to.  
"Mitsuhide-san?! Are you in there?!" Obi called out, knocking on the door.  
"Obi? Is that you?"  
"Hurry and open the door! I've been waiting for a while now!"  
"Eh? Wait hold on! I'm coming!"  
Mitsuhide opened the door revealing that he was shirtless.  
"What- oh!" Mitsuhide noticed the red head standing next to Obi.  
Shirayuki turned around, covering her face.  
"I'm sorry, I thought it was just Obi," apologized Mitsuhide.  
"I think you should put a shirt on first," suggested Obi.  
As Mitsuhide grabbed a shirt and was about to put it on, he noticed Kana and Kiki standing there staring at him. Kana was slightly blushing and Kiki just looked irritated. Obi turned and sweatdropped when he saw them as well.  
"To think, an aide of the prince can be so... Careless," Kiki mumbled.  
"D-Don't say that!" Mitsuhide cried.

* * *

Zen laughed loudly after he was told the story of Shirayuki seeing Obi and Mitsuhide shirtless.  
"Sorry about the two idiots, Shirayuki."  
"Eh? I-It's okay," the red head stuttered, turning bright red.  
They looked at her in surprise.  
"Don't tell me Mitsuhide is your type, Mistress?!" Obi exclaimed.  
"N-No! That's not it! Ah-" she quickly turned to Mitsuhide. "I don't mean to offend you! Though it was really nice to look at!"  
Mitsuhide blushed.  
"I-I don't think I should be the one your explaining that to..."  
"Then why are you blushing?" Zen questioned in irritation.  
"Mister does have a really nice build," Obi piped up.  
"He does have a nice build," Kiki agreed.  
"He really does," Kana repeated, slightly blushing.  
"Wh-What's that suppose to mean?!" Mitsuhide demanded.  
Obi watched as Kana teased Mitsuhide. She too eas blushing when she saw the older man without a shirt on. Could Mitsuhide be her type? Obi shook his head. It didn't matter to him. It shouldn't matter.  
"I think Obi made this one," Zen says, holding up his food.  
"I think so too," agreed Mitsuhide.  
"You can tell?" Shirayuki asked.  
"It's because it's spicy," Kana pointed out.  
The night went on with conversations and laughter. Zen suddenly rose from his seat and stretched with a yawn.  
"Obi I might be going out tomorrow, so make preparations."  
"Are you going out, Master?" Obi asked.  
"Maybe. I'm not sure yet. My brother asked to see me. Kana you come with too. You're feeling better right?"  
"Hm? Yeah. I was going to go see him anyways," Kana said, getting up as well.  
"Alright, I'll see you all tomorrow then. Goodnight Shirayuki," smiled Zen before leaving the room.

* * *

The next morning...  
"His highness Zen and Lady Kana are here," announced a guard.  
"Brother! If you summon me, don't make me look for you!" Zen shouted angrily.  
"You're finally here. Ah hello Kana," Izana greeted.  
"Your highness," Kana bowed.  
"Follow me," Izana says as he began to walk down the hall.  
He handed an envelope to Zen.  
"It's a message from her Majesty," Izana explained. "She's returning to the castle."  
"Her majesty? But why?" Zen asked.  
"To give up her crown."  
Kana and Zen stared at him in astonishment.  
"Y-You mean a coronation?" she asked.  
"That's right," Izana smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: It came to my mind that some of the readers are very rude! Yes I understand that I didn't have the permission from the rightful owner to upload the story but EVERYTHING HAS BEEN CLEARED UP! AND I CAN UPLOAD IT! SO I PLEASE HAVE TO ASK TO NOT SAY SOMETHING TERRIBLY RUDE TO ME, ALRIGHT? It's no one's but my and the owner's business what I do and what I don't.**

 **Now, I can't upload any chapters because my computer has broken down and my family doesn't have enough money to buy the new one, because the national exams had started and I'm waiting for the answer if I get enrolled in the Medical University or not. So I apologize for not been able to post this past year.**

 **Thank you for bearing with me 3**


	11. Chapter 11

**My God! I finally fixed my computed and now I can upload stories again *_* Yay! So yeah a new chapter or two, finally. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Your job is to watch over Her Majesty during her stay," Izana told Kana after Zen left.

"Eh? But Her Majesty already has body guards," said confused Kana.  
"But I need a look out. Just to make sure nothing happens. Will you do that for me, Kana?" Izana asked.  
"Y-Yes, your highness," she replied,, bowing her head.  
"Good. Get yourself ready. She'll be here soon."

* * *

Zen returned alone, causing Obi to wonder where Kana was. He then remembered that she was given a task so they might not see herfor awhile. He wondered himself why he couldn't bring himself to talk to her the past couple weeks. It was unbearable silence between the two of them.  
"Obi!"  
"Yes Master?"  
"I'd like you to escort Shirayuki while she shows Prince Raji around during the coronation ceremony," ordered Zen.  
"As you wish, Master."

* * *

Coronation Day...  
"Mistress!"  
"Ah! Obi! You look nice today," complimented Shirayuki.  
Obi grinned.  
"Thanks. I was forced to wear it. You look beautiful in that dress, Mistress."  
"Th-Thank you!"  
The two of them headed to the entrance of the castle to greet Prince Raji and his advisor, Sakaki. The young prince stared at them in surprise.  
"Sh-Shirayuki?!"  
"Hello Prince Raji!" Shirayuki greeted. "We came to show you around!"  
"Y-You?"  
"Is that a problem?"  
"Well I was told that there would be someone to show me around, but I didn't think it would be you..."  
"You are happy," mumbled Sakaki.  
"Sh-Shut up!" Raji exclaimed.  
"This is gonna be long..." Obi sighed.

* * *

"Ah! It's Her Majesty!" someone yelled, catching Obi's attention.  
His eyes widened when he noticed Kana standing by Her Majesty's side. He was even more surprised to see Shuuto behind her.  
"Ah! It's Kana-san!" Shirayuki exclaimed.  
Kana heard her calling out her name and turned towards them. Shirayuki and Obi waved, but as Kana was on duty, she merely nodded her head.  
"Looks like she's busy," smiled Shirayuki.  
"Working for the Queen..." gaped Raji.  
"Shall we head to the Coronation Hall, Prince Raji?" asked the red head.  
"Yes of course."  
Obi led the way to the hall. He escorted Shirayuki inside with Prince Raji and then left to join the rest of the aides. He stood beside Mitsuhide, his eyes wandering, hoping he could spot Kana. In the corner of his eye, he noticed jet black hair pass by him.  
Obi quickly turned his head to find her in a stunning maroon colored dress and her hair curled loosely, flowing down her back. He gaped at Kana. The young woman looked so beautiful. To his dismay, Shuuto was by her side, the two of them quietly conversing while she was waiting for the ceremony.  
"How come Kana's all dressed up?" Obi whispered to Mitsuhide.  
"Hm? Not sure," the older man replied, glancing at Kana. "Her Majesty may have wanted her to dress up since she's of nobility."  
"Huh."  
Guards made their announcements and Zen appeared in royal clothing. He waited for Izana to appear and the ceremony began as words were said and then Zen placed the crown upon his brother's head.  
After the ceremony, Obi escorted Shirayuki out of the hall and to a balcony as they waited for Zen and the others. Shirayuki perked up when she thought she heard a noise and picked up a piece of jewelry that had fallen to the ground.  
"Ah," pointed out Obi.  
The two of them looked up to find Zen and his aides staring down at them. The group met up with each other, Zen and Shirayuki gazing at each other with loving eyes.  
"The dress looks beautiful on you Shirayuki," smiled Kiki.  
The red head blushed.  
"You look beautiful too, Kiki-san!"  
Obi sweatdropped.  
"But she's wearing the same outfit as Mister Mitsuhide and I..."  
"Ah! Kana-san looks beautiful too!" Shirayuki exclaimed as she saw her approaching them.  
"Hm? Oh hello," Kana greeted as she got closer.  
"Good work," grinned Zen.  
"I didn't do anything..." Kana mumbled. "All she wanted me to do was dress up."  
Zen laughed.  
"That's my mother for you!"  
Kana smiled slightly and then met gazed with Obi. He was sincerely smiling at her, his eyes looking quite happy. Kana felt herself blushing under his stare.  
"You look stunning, Kana," Obi piped up.  
Mitsuhide and Zen looked at him in astonishment. Where does this guy get the guts to compliment girls?!  
"Th-Thanks..." Kana replied, avoiding his eyes. "I'm sorry I can't stay, Shuu and I have things to do-"  
"Ah Kana wait!" Zen called out before she could leave.  
"Hm?"  
"Are you busy tonight?"  
"No I don't think so?"  
"We're having a small little party. Will you join us?"  
Kana smiled.  
"Of course! I'll see you all then!"  
Kana and Shuuto disappeared down the hall, Obi's eyes following her until she turned a corner. He let out a sigh. Why couldn't he escort her as a Lady once in awhile?

* * *

That night...  
"Excuse me?" Kana asked as she opened the door.  
The group was gathered on the floor, talking, eating, and drinking.  
"Yo! Kana!" Zen greeted. "Come join us!"  
The girl sat beside Mitsuhide and joined in the festivities.  
"Drink some more, Mistress!" Obi offered, pouring more wine into Shirayuki's cup.  
"O-Oy! Are you trying to get her drunk?" Zen growled.  
Next thing Kana knew, Shirayuki had fallen asleep.  
"I guess Mistress still can't handle her alcohol," laughed Obi.  
Zen suddenly stood up and sat on the other side of Shirayuki.  
"What's up, Zen?" Kana wondered.  
"I'm protecting her," he muttered.  
"Are you drunk, Master?" Obi chuckled.  
A couple hours passed and Obi, Zen, and Shirayuki were all asleep. Obi had fallen asleep next to the red head and Zen freaked out and decided to sleep on top of Obi's leg.  
"They are such a strange trio," mumbled Kiki.  
"Well, it's normal for them now," Mitsuhide chuckled.  
"It's a love triangle," Kana added, staring at Obi. "Though Obi got the short end of the straw."  
"Eh?" Mitsuhide wondered, confused.  
"He doesn't seem to mind much," replied Kiki.  
Kana yawned.  
"I guess not..."

* * *

An hour more passed when Obi slowly opened his eyes. He glanced around and felt a heavy weight on his leg.  
"Master... You're heavy..." he mumbled.  
He then looked down to find Shirayuki laying next to him, her hand extended towards his. Not wanting to move his hand, he smiled and turned his head. Obi noticed Mitsuhide reading a book as he leaned against the wall. Next to the older man was Kana's sleeping figure, her head resting peacefully on his shoulder.  
"Mister, you're not going to bed yet?" Obi asked, staring at Kana's figure.  
"Hm? No not yet," Mitsuhide replied.  
"Oh, I've never seen Miss Kiki asleep before," pointed out Obi.  
"She won't even try to lay down," sighed Mitsuhide.  
"I'm awake," muttered Kiki, catching the two men by surprise.  
"Master sure is heavy..."  
"Zen freaked out when you fell asleep next to Shirayuki," explained Kiki.  
"Oh my," chuckled Obi.  
He stared at his Master and Mistress and then at Kana. Carefully, he placed Zen next to Shirayuki and then crouched down next to the raven-haired woman.  
"May I?" Obi asked Mitsuhide, pointing at Kana.  
"Go ahead," Mitsuhide smiled.  
Obi carefully picked her up and laid her down a few feet away from Shirayuki. He then laid down beside her , wrapping his arm around Kana's waist. Mitsuhide and Kiki exchanged looks and then smiled. Obi cared more about Kana than he really showed.

* * *

 **And cute!**

 **I'm sorry my dear, I know you asked me not to upload again (or in fact to let you do that, but well, I couldn't just let it end there, okay? So all the credits are yous 3 3**


	12. Chapter 12

**And new chapter again 3 you know what guys, since I'm such a generous person, I'll finish that story today or possibly tomorrow *_* enjoy reading it**

* * *

Kana sat on the floor of Zen's study, sharpening her knives as he and the others did some work. Obi watched her intently as she flipped her knives a couple of times in her hand, contemplating how sharp they need to be. Kana looked up to find Obi staring at her and smirked.  
Whack!  
Zen looked up in surprise to see what was happening and his eyes widened when he noticed Kana's arm drop to her side and Obi tilting his head to avoid her knife. Mitsuhide sweat-dropped. What on earth were those two trying to do?  
"Oy! What are you doing to my study?" Zen called out.  
"Sorry. I was just trying out my new sharpened knives," Kana said, catching the knife between her fingers as Obi threw it back to her.  
Zen and Mitsuhide blinked at the two of them.  
"Where do you two learn those skills of yours? You're both dangerous!"  
"I was an assassin, Master," Obi reminded him.  
"I know that! But Kana-"  
"I've been attacked by assassins. I had to learn how to take care of myself," she replied.  
Zen sighed as he examined the two. Kana and Obi stared back in a calculating manner.  
"I have a job for you two," Zen finally said.  
"A job?" the girl asked.  
"What is it, Master?" Obi wondered eagerly. He felt his heart beat a little faster at the thought of working with Kana again.  
"The man who shot the poisonous arrow at you, Kana. He has an accomplice hiding in a nearby city," explained Zen. "I want you two to find him and bring him here. But be careful!"  
Kana stood up from her position and grabbed her bow. Obi stood up from his seat and grabbed his coat.  
"You're going north. It'll be cold. So wear warm clothes," claimed Zen.  
The two of them nodded and left the room. She and Obi walked silently to the East Wing together. When Kana entered the great hall, she told Obi she would change and meet him back there. He nodded and disappeared into his own room.  
After changing into her winter clothes, Kana headed back down the stairs and found Obi waiting for her. He looked up and smiled as he saw her approaching him.  
"Ready?" He asked.  
"Yeah."  
Outside, the two of them grabbed their horses and waited outside for Zen and the others to see them off. The wind was blowing rather hard making the air feel cold. Kana noticed Obi turn and pull the collar of his shirt together to block the wind.  
Hesitantly, she pulled a dark-green scarf out of her pocket. She had bought it a long time ago for him, but she wasn't sure whether to give it to him or not. Since his back was turned to her, Kana wrapped the scarf around his neck, surprising him. Obi turned to look at her.  
"It'll be cold where we go," she told him. "I thought this scarf would keep you warm."  
He stared at her, bewildered and then slowly smiled, holding the scarf against him.  
"Thanks! I really like it!" Obi beamed happily.  
"I'm glad," Kana smiled, wrapping her own red scarf around her neck.  
"Hey! Are you guys leaving?" Zen called out as he walked down the stairs towards the two of them.  
"Just waiting for you, Master," said Obi, pulling Kana's horse closer to her.  
Obi held out his hand and helped her up on the horse. He then swung up to get on his own horse.  
"Good. Be careful," Zen called out. "And good luck!"  
The two of them waved to Zen, Mitsuhide, and Kiki and headed out into the woods on their horses. Zen smirked as he watched the duo leaving.  
"Was that a new scarf Obi was wearing?"  
"Looks like the scarf Kana bought awhile ago at the market," commented Kiki.  
Zen and Mitsuhide gaped at her and then Zen burst into laughter.  
"Well good luck to those two."

* * *

The wind blew harder as Kana and Obi rode their horses further north. They've reached the area where it began to snow, making it a little more difficult for the horses to travel. The sky had already started getting dark. Obi reached out to Kana and pointed into the woods nearby. She followed him, escaping the blasting wind.  
"We should probably rest. It's getting too dark and the wind is blowing," observed Obi as he stared up at the sky.  
"I guess you're right," Kana agreed, jumping off her horse and tying it to a tree.  
Obi did the same and began looking for some firewood while Kana fed the horses. When he came back, he started a fire to keep the two of them warm. He sat down next to her and leaned against the tree. In the corner of Kana's eye, she noticed him pulling up his scarf further up on his face.  
"It's getting cold huh?" Kana said, leaning closer to the fire.  
"Sure is," mumbled Obi, looking up at the starry sky.  
Kana turned back to him and watched as he silently stared up. His eyes looked like they were longing for something. Shirayuki maybe?  
"Do you not want to be here?" she suddenly asked, not being able to stop herself.  
Obi looked at Kana in surprise.  
"What..?"  
"S-Sorry. You just look like you wanted to be back home with everyone else," she said quietly, shivering a bit from the blowing wind.  
Obi blinked and stared at Kana intently. Slowly, he inched towards her and wrapped his arms around her. Kana's eyes widened as she felt his warmth get rid of the cold.  
"I was just thinking how nice the stars looked up above," Obi told her. "You don't really see much in the city."  
Kana's hand shook as she placed it on his arms that were wrapped around her. Kana glanced up as well and gazed at the night sky.  
"Yeah, it is pretty."  
"We should try to get some sleep so we have energy tomorrow," Obi suggested.  
Kana nodded her head and pretty soon the two of them drifted to sleep, with Kana sleeping in Obi's arms.

* * *

 **Aww, aren't those two so sweet?**


	13. Chapter 13

Kana slowly opened her eyes as she woke up from the chirping of the birds. She stared up at the sky and it was still slightly dark, but from the bright glow from the east, the sun was about to rise. She suddenly felt Obi's arms tighten around her as he groaned and buried his face at the crook of her neck.  
"O-Obi..." Kana whispered, tapping on his arm.  
"Hmm...?"  
"It's morning... W-We should go..."  
"Too early- oh!"  
Obi had finally opened his eyes and quickly released Kana from his arms. She kept looking away from him, hoping that the blush on her face would disappear.  
"You sure are comfortable to lean on, Kana," Obi chuckled lightly as he stood up. "Shall we head out?"  
Kana nodded, still turned away from him. Obi untied her horse and handed her the reins. He held out his hand and once again helped her up on the horse. He covered the firewood with snow and then got on his horse.  
"Ready?" he asked, smiling.  
"Ready!"  
The two of them continued their journey to the North. After a couple of hours of riding, Obi rode up beside her to get her attention.  
"Where are we going anyways?" he asked.  
"Aishi City in the north!" She yelled back. "The city of..."  
"What?" Obi shouted, not hearing the last part.  
Kana slowed her horse as she reached a brick path towards the entrance of the city. Obi stopped beside her at the entrance and the two of them looked up at the sign on the arch.  
"Aishi City," Kana said.  
"The city of..." Obi sweat-dropped. "Love...?"  
He looked at her in amusement.  
"Where did Master send us?" Obi laughed.  
"Who knows? Ask him yourself when we return..." Kana sighed.  
The two of them brought their horses to the journeymen's stables and decided to explore the city.  
"Ever been here?" Obi asked, looking around.  
"Nope. You?"  
"Nope. Especially if the town is called 'The City of Love'..." Obi chuckled.  
"I figured as much," Kana laughed.  
As the two approached the center of the city, an older lady stopped them in your steps. Kana and Obi exchanged looks and then stared at the elderly lady.  
"My my, you two look new," she said. "Are you a couple?"  
"E-Eh?" Kana cried, looking at Obi. "Well, n-"  
Obi covered her mouth.  
"We are a couple!" He smiled innocently.  
Kana gave him a look of disbelief. What was he saying? He turned her head so she could see the elderly woman's expression. She was staring at the them suspiciously. Kana sweat-dropped.  
"Err.. Uh.. Yes," Kana agreed, grabbing Obi's arm and turning bright red. "We are a couple!"  
"Really? It doesn't seem like it," she eyed her intently. "Let's see you two kiss."  
Kana and Obi gaped at her in shock. What is this old lady saying?  
"Wa-Wait a minute, ma'am. We don't believe in Public Display of Affection..."  
"But if you are in love, it wouldn't matter," she replied nonchalantly.  
"But-"  
"Kana, come here," Obi said, pulling on her waist and turning her towards him.  
"Eh?"  
"We can't get away from her if we don't do what she says," he whispered.  
"But-"  
"It's fine."  
"It's my first kiss!"  
"Mine too," he mumbled, slightly blushing.  
He cupped her face in his hands and slightly caressed it as he leaned in closer. Kana felt her face warm up as if it was about to let out steam. Obi blinked at her .  
"Close your eyes!" he demanded, embarrassed.  
"O-Okay," Kana mumbled, closing your eyes.  
Next thing the girl knew, she felt Obi's warm lips against her own. She felt him slightly part hers to deepen the kiss. After a few seconds, Obi broke away blushing and slightly panting. Kana also tried to catch her breath, her face bright red, before turning to the old lady. She grinned at them.  
"Oh how nice! Young romance blooming. You two make a wonderful looking couple," she told them before walking away.  
Once she was gone, Kana let out a sigh as she leaned against Obi.  
"What a crazy old lady," she mumbled.  
"Your lips are nice," smiled Obi.  
Kana turned to him and noticed the slight blush on his cheeks. He was avoiding eye contact though. She giggled.  
"Did it make your heart beat faster?" Kana asked jokingly.  
Obi stared at you as if she had read his mind.  
"E-Eh?" Kana blushed in astonishment.  
"C'mon let's go try to look for that guy," he beckoned, walking away.  
Kana ran after him, walking silently as they observed the city. She then suddenly heard a type of shimmering from what seems like an abandoned house, several feet away from the edge of the city. She grabbed Obi's arm and pointed towards the direction.  
"I heard something," she said, then caught a glimpse of a shadowy figure. "There, you saw it?"  
"Yeah I did. Good eye. Let's sneak over."  
Kana and Obi stealthily approached the abandoned building. It was a gray, square building and slightly old with some broken windows. Kana grabbed the knife from the pocket on her leg and inched closer to the door. Obi reached out to her and gestured upwards. She nodded and helped him hop up onto the roof. He gave a thumbs up and observed the top.  
Kana peeked in the doorway. It was too dark inside to see anything, but she heard shuffling. The person must have been inside. Kana was at a bit of a disadvantage since the person could see her silhouette from the door, but hopefully Obi will come to the rescue when she need him.  
She held tightly to her knife as she scanned the room and turned her head left to right. Nothing. Meanwhile, on the roof, Obi noticed two glass panels in which he can see into the building. He glanced down and saw her walk inside, checking the building. He then looked at the other glass panel and his eyes widened.  
"Kana..." He gritted as he saw the unfamiliar silhouette approaching her.  
Kana heard more shuffling, this time she was able to tell the direction. She grabbed several of her knives and spun around, releasing her knives to the other side of the room.  
"Ugh!"  
Crash!  
Kana shielded herself from the falling glass as she heard Obi landed lightly inside.  
"Hey! What are you doing?!" she cried.  
"The guy was about to attack you," muttered Obi, glancing around.  
"I already got him!"  
"Eh?"  
Obi looked at her dumbfounded as she glared at him in frustration.  
"You did?" He asked.  
"Yes! There!" Kana pointed.  
She followed Obi in the dark and saw the silhouette of a man pinned against the wall. Obi grabbed the man, pulled out her knives and dragged him out into the light. He then pinned the man himself against the wall with his arm.  
"You're the accomplice, aren't you?" He growled.  
Kana stared at Obi. She'd never seen him angry before.  
"I don't know what you're talking about!" yelled the man, frightened. "Who are you?!"  
"Liar! I smelled poison in that building. You're the accomplice to the man who tried to shoot down my Master, Prince Zen!"  
The man perked up at the name, which showed that he was guilty. Kana handed Obi rope while he checked the man for any weapons. He then tied the man up and placed him against the post.  
"Good work!" Kana congratulated with a smile.  
Obi didn't smile or respond to that. He strode over quietly and pulled her into his arms.  
"O-Obi...?" Kana whispered in surprise.  
"You made my heart beat faster..." He whispered. "I thought he was going to hurt you..."  
Kana pushed back from him slightly to stare up into his face.  
"I'm okay," she smiled. "I was able to take care of myself!"  
Obi smiled slightly.  
"I suppose so."  
The two of them brought the man to the stables in order to bring him back to the castle. Obi helped her up on her horse and then had the man sit on his. He rode in front the man and glanced at Kana.  
"Ready?" Obi asked.  
"Yeah but are you sure you're alright with him there?" she wondered.  
"It's fine," muttered Obi.  
Kana nodded and started the horse at a gallop.  
"Hey," she heard Obi call out.  
"Yeah?"  
"My heart is still beating fast," he grinned, making Kana blush.  
"Let's go Obi!" she called out to him as she sped up the horse.  
The duo arrived at Clarines castle by evening since they didn't stop for a break. Zen, Mitsuhide, and Kiki met them at the entrance and Kana hopped off of her horse to greet them.  
"Good work," smiled Zen. "Bring the man to the guards, Mitsuhide."  
"Yes."  
Mitsuhide helped Obi with the man and brought him to the guards to be put in jail.  
"Hey Master," Obi greeted tiredly.  
"Hey Obi. Good work," saidZen. "You two better get some rest. You can tell me about 'The City of Love' later."  
An angry tick appeared on Kana's head and Obi sighed.  
"Master, did you send us there on purpose?"  
"How could I? It was just a coincidence!" Zen laughed heartily. "Good night!"  
"Good night..." Kana mumbled, annoyed.  
"Good night, Master."  
When they disappeared and Kana and Obi were alone again, she turned to him and looked up at the sky.  
"You're right. You can't really see the stars here," she said.  
Obi smiled, but didn't say anything.  
"Well, we should get going," Kana turned your back to him.  
Suddenly, she felt his hand wrap around her arm.  
"Kana?"  
"Y-Yes?"  
"It was nice working with you again," Obi smiled, his eyes glowing with cheerfulness.  
"Good night, Obi," she smiled.  
"Good night, Kana."


	14. Chapter 14

Kana knocked on Obi's door bright and early, like Mitsuhide had asked her to do. She yawned as she waited for a response.  
"Obi?" she called out. "Are you awake?"  
She heard shuffling on the other side. The door opened, revealing a half naked Obi. Kana turned bright red as he looked at her sleepily.  
"Yeah?"  
"Mitsuhide said to wake you up," she told him, trying to look away, but failing.  
Obi blinked at her and realized he was just in his boxers.  
"Uh-"  
"I-It's okay!" Kana said, waving her hand, still trying to look away, but couldn't help examine his muscular body. "I-I was just leaving..."  
Obi let out a scoff as he watched her go back upstairs. He then closed the door to his room and laid back down on his bed. His heart was beating fast and he couldn't understand it. Then again, maybe he knew why, but couldn't admit it. Obi chuckled, remembering Kana's face as she saw him and how her eyes wandered over his body.  
"She was checking me out," he grinned.  
After getting dressed, he looked around the East Wing to find no one there. Just in case, he climbed up the stairs to Kana's room to see if she was still there.  
"Kana?" He called out, knocking on her door.  
He pressed his ear against the door, but heard nothing. She must have been out already. Suddenly, he heard a yelp and a loud thud.  
"Kana?!" He exclaimed, opening the door.  
"O-Obi!" Kana cried, covering herself up.  
She were facing the door, still trying to clasp her bra on while Obi stood there gaping at her.  
"Close the door!" Kana demanded, embarrassed.  
"Oh, sorry!" Obi apologized, closing the door behind him.  
This is the second time he's seen her half naked.  
"I meant for you to leave, Obi," Kana sighed, but brushed him off.  
"Why? I've seen you naked already."  
"Half!"  
Kana adjusted her bra and found a shirt to put on. But before Kana could, Obi strode over to her and touched her stomach. His slightly cold hands gave her chills when he made contact with her skin.  
"Your body is really nice," he marveled, but then touched the scar from her poisoned wound. "I'm sorry for this."  
Kana gaped at him. How did he have the tact to casually touch her in this situation...?  
She met his gaze and he was giving her an apologetic smile. She grabbed his hand and shook her head.  
"It's not your fault," she said. "I kinda like it. It's a nice battle wound."  
She laughed a little, but Obi sighed.  
"It's not a scar a future husband would like to see on his noble wife..."  
"And since when have you been concerned with my nobility and marriage?" she chuckled. "Besides, I want to marry someone who understands what I've done and accepts me for who I am."  
Obi smiled.  
"I suppose you're right."  
"Obi," Kana reached out to him, pulling his arm.  
"Hm?"  
"Your scars... on your body..." She said quietly. "What happened?"  
"Many things," he smiled. "They're my battle wounds."  
"But the one on your chest-"  
Obi patted her head.  
"I'll tell you about it some other time. Better get dressed. Or Mister Mitsuhide will get mad at me if he saw me in here at this moment."  
Kana realized she was still not dressed and immediately put her shirt on while Obi turned around. She tied up her hair as usual and put on the boots.  
"Shall we go?" She asked, smiling.  
Obi nodded his head, following her out the door. He watched as she swayed while walking outside. He smiled to himself. He liked her cheerfulness, but he worried that it might attract others as well. The two of them met up with the others in the garden, Shirayuki already amongst them.  
"Mistress!" Obi greeted as he ran to the group.  
"Good morning, Obi! Kana-san!" greeted Shirayuki.  
"Morning," Kana nodded. "What's going on?"  
"Oh we're just lazing around," says Zen. "Trying to relax."  
"That's new, Master. You're usually busy at this time," pointed out Obi.  
"He's hiding," sighed Mitsuhide.  
"Shirayuki shall we walk?" Zen offered, ignoring Mitsuhide.  
"O-Okay!"

They all watched as the couple walked away separately in a good mood. Why did that feel like déjà vu?

"You woke Obi up?" Mitsuhide asked her .

"Hm? Yeah."  
"She did more than wake me up, Mister," chuckled Obi.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" gaped the older man.  
"Naughty things?" Kiki asked.  
"Kiki!" Kana exclaimed in shock.  
Obi laughed.  
"Miss Kiki can be funny."  
"I was serious."  
"We did nothing of the sort!" You cried.

Several more minutes passed and Kana watched Obi's eyes follow the couple around the garden.  
"Do you want to join them?" she asked.  
"Not really," he replied. "Just looking out."  
"So what happened during that adventure of yours?" Mitsuhide wondered.  
"You're talking again," pointed out Kiki.  
Kana and Obi looked at each other and both turned red, her face brighter than his.  
"Oh?" Kiki noticed.  
Mitsuhide blinked a couple times trying to register their expression.  
"What did you do, Obi?!"  
"What makes you think I did something, Mister?" Obi defended.  
"Cuz you're shady!"  
"I wouldn't take advantage of Kana! I'm not that kind of man!"  
"He's got a gentleman trait to him," said Kiki.  
"N-Nothing happened," Kana told Mitsuhide, trying to hide your blush. "Nothing... Too big anyways..."  
Kana side glanced Obi who turned his head away, but she could see his ears had turned pink.  
"Ah! That scarf. You got that from Kana right?" Mitsuhide asked. "Kiki told me."  
Kana looked at Obi and realized he was wearing the scarf she had given him. The dark haired man tugged at it and smiled.  
"Yep. It was a nice present."

"Kyaahh!"

The four of them jolted to the sound of Shirayuki's voice.  
"Zen! Shirayuki!" Mitsuhide shouted, running towards them.  
"Mistress are you okay?" Obi asked worriedly.  
Kana grabbed her bow and quickly followed after Kiki. Zen held onto Shirayuki tightly. Once again, there was an arrow shot next to their feet.  
"Again?!" hissed Obi, observing the area. "Kana move away."  
"It's fine," she picked up the arrow. "This one's not poisoned."

"Y-Your highness!"  
Kana heard someone shout from the roof.  
"We're so sorry! That was an accident. We're training!"  
The lot of them sweat-dropped. Irritited Zen turned to Kana.  
"Your trainees need to be taught better."  
"I'll get on that," Kana sighed. "Sorry..."  
"I-It's okay. It just surprised me," said Shirayuki, relaxing.  
"Well as long as everyone's alright," Mitsuhide let out a sigh of relief. "I'll give them a talking to later."  
Kana's mind drifted away from the conversation when she heard rustling in the leaves. She wasn't too sure what it was, but it couldn't be the soldiers that time. The sound of an arrow flying caught her attention and she spun around catching it, barely centimeters away from her face.  
"Kana?" Mitsuhide wondered then noticed the arrow she was holding.  
Kana felt her body shake as she quickly let go of the arrow. She stepped back to stare at it for awhile. She nearly got shot in the head!  
"Kana-"  
"There's someone here," she said, holding out your bow. "Someone shot that arrow, barely missing my head."  
That caught the guards' attention. Zen and Obi hurriedly rushed Shirayuki up the stairs and Mitsuhide and Kiki followed behind. Kana stayed in her spot, scanning the garden, but found nothing. Quickly, she turned around and followed the others, but she felt a hand grabbing her from behind.  
"Mmph!" Kana tried to scream.  
"Kana!" Obi shouted, about to rush to her side.  
Before whoever held her could pull her away, she bit the hand that was covering her mouth.  
"Shit! That hurt, girl!" The man cried as Kana stepped back several feet from him.  
The man had a bandit-looking feature. He laughed at how the others were on guard by Shirayuki. They looked at him sternly.  
"What do you want?" Zen demanded.  
"Sorry, but we're not after the red head," the man said.  
Kana's had her head turned away from him as she was concerned of the others.  
"We want this one," he smirked, grabbing Kana once more.  
"Wh-"  
He covered her mouth with a cloth covered with a chemical that made her faint.  
"Kana!"  
"See ya!"  
The bandit threw her over his shoulder and fled away rather quickly, even Obi didn't have the time to stop him.


	15. Chapter 15

"I heard shouting! What happened?!" Shuuto called out as he ran towards the group. He scanned the people, but his Lady was nowhere to be seen. "Where is my Lady?!"  
Obi kicked a chair angrily and slammed his fist against the wall, causing the group to jump.  
"She was kidnapped..." he growled.  
"She what?!" Shuuto shouted angrily, grabbing Obi by the collar.  
Obi grabbed his arm tightly.  
"Bandits took her!"  
"Then why didn't you protect her?! Why are you still here?!"  
"Tch."  
Obi brushed him aside and leaped into the trees.  
"That bastard-"  
"Shuuto," warned Mitsuhide. "It's not Obi's fault. They took her by surprise."  
"I should've been here-"  
Zen placed a hand on Shuuto.  
"We'll find her. We definitely will. I promise you that, Shuuto."

* * *

A few hours passed by and there was no news or leads about Kana's disappearance. Even Obi hasn't returned from tracking her.  
"Where is Obi?" Mitsuhide wondered worriedly.  
"I'm not sure. He hasn't come back yet," replied Kiki, looking towards the woods.  
Suddenly, a dark figure jumped out and landed right next to them.  
"Obi! So? Did you find anything?" Mitsuhide asked.  
Obi shook his head, his eyebrows furrowing, and gritting his teeth.  
"I couldn't find her."  
"It's alright Obi-"  
"How is it alright?!" Obi shouted angrily. "I lost her! I wasn't able to protect my own partner!"  
"You lost Shirayuki once and we got her back," reassured Mitsuhide.  
"It's not the same!" Obi growled. "It's not..."  
"Then why?"  
"Because I-" Obi gritted his teeth. "I need to find her."

"We received some news!" Shuuto shouted as he ran towards the group. "A group of bandits were sighted boarding a ship. They had a young lady with them, but witnesses say she seemed unconscious."

"Ship, huh?" Obi muttered, looking towards the ocean. "I'm going. Tell Master."  
"Hold it," said Shuuto. "I'm coming with you. I will make sure my Lady gets home safely myself."  
"Suit yourself," hissed Obi, walking away.  
Shuuto whistled loudly, causing Obi and the others to pause and stare at him.  
"What?"  
"I wasn't calling for you," said Shuuto. "I was calling for him."  
Obi turned to find a large black dog running towards him.  
"What the-"  
"Cocoa, come here," ordered Shuuto.  
"A dog?" Mitsuhide wondered.  
"It's Kana's dog," said Kiki.  
"He's trained to hear my Lady's whistle wherever she is," explained Shuuto. "If she escapes, I'm sure she will call for him."  
"Fine," sighed Obi, a little frustrated that he didn't even know she had a dog. "Let's go."

* * *

Kana's eyes slowly opened and she sat up with a jolt, observing her surroundings. She was laying on the floor of what looks like some type of cell when she noticed the bars. She strode over to it and shook the bars as hard as she could.  
"It's sturdier than you think, little lady," laughed the man who grabbed her.  
"What do you want with me?!" Kana demanded.  
"I want to sell you."  
"You what?! Do you know who I am?!"  
"Why of course! And that's why I took you! A skilled noble woman like yourself should come at a high price!" the man laughed.  
Kana gritted your teeth. There has to be a way out of here. She scanned the dark cell, but there was no other exit. Kana then felt the ground sway and rock. No.. That meats...  
"Yep! Your expression is right," said the man. "We're on a boat. And there's no other way to escape."  
He laughed as he walked back up to the deck of the ship.  
"Ugh!" Kana cried, slamming the bars. "Why?!"  
She looked up and noticed a ledge at the top. The gap to the ceiling was large enough for her to hide in and swing yourself over. Kana smirked, she just got an idea.

"Heeey!" Kana called out. "Is anyone there? I need a bucket. I feel like throwing up!"

She heard footsteps approach her and a man appeared, slightly annoyed.  
"What do you want, kid?"  
"I-I feel sick..." she said.  
"You don't look sick."  
"Tch... Bleh!" she vomited all over the floor.  
"Ugh. Disgusting. I'll go get you a bucket..."  
Once he disappeared, Kana wiped her face and climbed onto the ledge. She heard footsteps approaching once more and got ready.  
"Oy! Here's the bucket," mumbled the man, sliding open the barred gate.  
"Hyah!"  
Kana swung down and kicked the man straight on the chest and knocked him over unconscious. She landed on her feet and dusted herself.  
"Well, good enough. Now to get out of here."  
Kana walked quietly down the little corridor until she reached the stairs that led up to the deck. It's the only way out, but she knew the moment she got there, she'd be trapped. Especially the fact that she was on a ship that's already set sailed.  
"Hey!" Kana heard a shout. "How'd you get out?!"  
Kana found knives at her reach and picked them up. One of the sailors who saw her came charging. Ah, better do this without weapons. Kana flipped and kicked him across the chest. It wasn't enough though as he stood back up and came charging dodged his punches and flipped over his shoulder to land behind him. Before he knew it, she had struck him on the back of neck, causing him to fall unconscious.  
Kana sighed. Guessed her martial arts training paid off. She looked around the corridor. She needed to get out now or she would be stuck here for awhile. Slowly, she climbed up the stairs, peering at the deck above her . No one was paying attention yet. She quickly climbed up and tried to sneakily head towards the edge of the ship.  
"Hey! It's that girl!" Someone shouted.  
"Shit," she mumbled.  
Kana backed up to the side of the ship. She was surrounded and had nowhere else to go. She glanced down behind her towards the body of water. She then noticed land in sight. Could she swim towards it? It looked far. Did you have a choice? Not really.  
"Sorry boys, but I'll be getting off first!" She saluted and jumping off the ship.  
"What the-!"  
"What a crazy woman!"  
"Go get her, idiots!"  
Kana swam as fast as she could just in case they were chasing her. After what seems like hours of swimming and her muscles felt so sore, she waded a little, looking back to her kidnappers. There was no one following her. She kept swimming towards shore without hesitation.  
When she reached land, she took a deep breath. she couldn't believe she had made it out of there. Turning back to make sure she wasn't being followed, she decided to jog towards the forest where it would be harder to catch her. After running for awhile, Kana leaned against the tree.  
They were probably looking for her by now. If they had told Shuuto, he would've come to find her himself and he would've brought Cocoa with him. Taking a deep breath, Kana let out a high pitched whistle. Soon, she heard the leaves rustling and then a bark.  
"Cocoa!" Kana shouted happily.

"Kana?!"

"Obi?! Is that you?!" Kana yelled out, glancing around the trees.  
Cocoa jumped out of bush and tackled her onto the dirt. She hugged him tightly, happy to see her well-trained dog. Two figures soon followed, Shuuto and Obi. What a strange pair.  
"Shuu! Obi!" Kana exclaimed happily.  
"Lady Kana!"  
Shuuto ran towards her and helped her up. She hugged him tightly.  
"I was so worried about you," he said. "How did you get out? We heard the bandits took you onto a ship."  
"I jumped off," she smiled.  
Shuuto sweat-dropped and Obi laughed.  
"You jumped off? Just like that?"  
"Well I beat up a couple of sailors before hand," she teold him thoughtfully.  
Obi chuckled as he strode over to her. He pulled her into his chest and held her tightly against him. Kana could hear his heart beating rather fast.  
"I thought I lost you..." He whispered. "I-I'm sorry..."  
Kana looked up at him stunned.  
"Why are you apologizing? It's not your fault-"  
Obi covered her mouth.  
"I didn't watch over you more intently. I'm sorry."  
"Mmph!" Kana muttered, unable to speak.  
He moved his hand as she gasped for some air. Then, angrily, she slapped him hard across the face. Obi stared at her in disbelief.  
"What do you take me for?!" Kana cried. "I'm not a damsel in distress! It's not your duty to protect me so don't blame yourself!"  
"K-Kana-"  
Kana glared at him teary-eyed.  
"Obi it's not fair for you to blame yourself when something happens to me... It's not your fault..." she said.  
Obi pulled her back into his arms again and stroked her hair.  
"I won't let anything happen to you again."

"Found her!"

The three of them turned to find the bandits grouping up, ready to take her back with them. Obi growled and pushed her behind him. Kana reached for her bow but realized it was gone. She gaped at the bandits in horror. They had taken her bow!  
"Not on my watch," hissed Obi, attacking the bandits with quite the skillful martial arts. "You're not touching my partner again!"  
Shuuto grabbed his own bow and began shooting at the bandits. Kana grabbed onto his shoulders, grabbed an arrow, and flipped over.  
"This time, it's hand to hand combat," she say as he looked at her, astonished.  
He dropped the bow and followed her into the circle of bandits with knives.  
"Got them all?" Obi asked, glancing around.  
"Not all," Kana said, staring at the man who kidnapped her.  
"You-" shouted Obi angrily.  
But before he could do anything, Kana threw a knife at the man's leg, disabling him from walking.  
"Gah!"  
Obi stared at her, dumbfounded.  
"You're ruthless."  
"Bring him," Kana told Shuuto. "I want to question him later."  
"Yes," Shuuto said, tying up the man and pulling him behind.  
"Are you alright?" Obi asked, observing Kana.  
Shen odded.  
"Yeah. I'm okay..."  
The three of them, along with Cocoa and the prisoner headed back towards the castle.  
"Thanks for coming to get me," Kana told Obi quietly.  
He smiled.  
"I didn't do much. You're one amazing woman getting yourself out of there on your own!"  
Kana scoffed.  
"The thought of being away from you was too hard..."  
Kana glanced at him and he looked at her in awe. Next thing they knew, they both burst into laughter. Kana was home safe. That's all that mattered.


	16. Chapter 16

Kana snuck quietly into the dark haired man's room and tiptoed towards his bed. He was still sleeping. Gently, she climbed onto his bed and shook him, his eyes immediately opening.  
"Obi..." Kana whispered.  
Obi sat up quickly, rubbing his eyes. Then he looked at her and then observed the room.  
"What? What is it? Are you okay?" He questioned worriedly.  
Kana chuckled.  
"I'm okay. Calm down. It's morning and Mitsuhide told me to wake you up."  
Obi sweat-dropped and let out a sigh as he laid back down on his bed.  
"You could've just knocked."  
"But then you wouldn't have gotten up!" Kana said, pulling on his arm. "C'mon Obi. Get up..."  
"Tell Mistress or Miss Kiki to wake me up."  
An angry tick appeared on her head. She grabbed her new bow behind her and whacked him on the head.  
"OW!"  
"Insolent jerk," Kana muttered, walking away.  
When Obi finally came out, everyone had gathered outside in the garden as Shirayuki and Zen talked quietly to each other. Kana was sitting on the stone rails and leaning against a pillar while Mitsuhide and Kiki sat around a table drinking tea.  
"Oh, Obi! Good morning," greeted Mitsuhide. "So you finally decided to wake up."  
"I guess," Obi mumbled, looking up at Kana, but sheturned away.  
"Miss Kiki next time-"  
"No."  
Mitsuhide chuckled.  
"Maybe next time you should try getting up on your own. Then people won't be angry at you."  
"All I asked for was either Miss Kiki or Mistress to wake me up."  
Kana glared at him.  
"So I'm not good enough?!"  
"Th-That's not what I'm saying-"  
"Ooookay," piped up Mitsuhide. "Why don't we all relax and Obi you can eat breakfast."  
"Okay," agreed Obi, sitting down next to an agitated Kiki.  
"Hmph," Kana let out, whipping her head in the other direction.

"I want you to stay by my side, Shirayuki,"She heard Zen say. "I already told my brother how I feel. Will you take my hand?"  
"Of course!" Shirayuki exclaimed, hugging Zen tightly.  
Next thing Kana knew, Zen pulled Shirayuki into a kiss.  
"That must be nice..." Kana smiled at them.  
"Hm? Geh!" Mitsuhide stared at the couple in awe.  
Kiki merely smiled and Obi dropped the piece of food on his fork.  
"Want to be kissed, Kana?" Obi asked.  
"That's not what I was talking about," Kana groaned.  
"Then what?" Mitsuhide wondered, leaning on the railing beside her.  
"It's the declaration of love, you know? Just... Knowing someone's there who wants to be with you and who you want to be with too," Kana said quietly. "It must be nice to experience."  
"It sounds nice," smiled Mitsuhide. "I wouldn't know."  
"I'm sure you would eventually..." she muttered.  
"Eh?"  
"Nothing... Oh! They're coming back."  
Zen glanced up to find all of his aides staring at him wide-eyed. He and Shirayuki exchanged looks and both began blushing.  
"What a declaration you made there, Master!" Obi exclaimed teasingly.  
"Wh- Were you guys listening?!"  
Everyone smiled at him innocently.  
"A-Anyways, I decided we should go camping," Zen said.  
"Eh? Camping?" Kana wondered.  
"Ooh fun!" grinned Obi.  
"But your work, Zen-" whined Mitsuhide.  
"It can wait-"  
"No it can't!"  
"Well it'll have to! I want to go camping!"  
Kana swea-tdropped.  
"What's so special about camping?" asked Kiki.  
"Well there's a field Shirayuki wanted to explore for some herbs and wild flowers and I thought it would be nice to come along," explained Zen.  
"If it's for Mistress, I'll go!" Obi agreed.  
"I guess since it's for Shirayuki," sighed Mitsuhide. "But you have to get back to work when we get back!"  
"Fine. Kiki, Kana?"  
Kana shrugged and Kiki nodded.  
"Oh thank you!" cheered Shirayuki. "I'm sure it'll be fun!"  
"Mistress has a nice smile," pointed out Obi.  
"Obi!" Zen growled angrily.

They packed light clothing for the camping and gathered some food to get ready. They were just going to take the horses and figure out shelter when they would get there. Kana, Obi, Mitsuhide, and Kiki were waiting at the entrance with four horses. When Zen and Shirayuki arrived, Mitsuhide handed the prince his horse.  
"Shirayuki, you ride with Obi," Zen told her, though wishing she rode with him instead.  
"Why do we only have four?" Obi wondered.  
"Kana usually rides with me," smiled Mitsuhide then looked at her. "Ready?"  
"Yeah!" She beamed as she grabbed his hand and he pulled her up onto his horse.  
"Why?" Obi mumbled quietly.  
"It's because Kana wants to be able to grab her bow just in case without having to worry about the reins," said Kiki, overhearing Obi.  
"Oh, Miss Kiki. You heard me?"  
Kiki looked at him and then rode away next to Zen. Obi glanced back at Kana who was smiling and holding tightly onto Mitsuhide. He then felt Shirayuki's small hands wrap around his own waist.  
"Hold on Mistress," Obi told her happily.  
"O-Okay!"  
Without further ado, they headed out towards the forest.

* * *

 **Okay, so I know I didn't really bothered with writing a/u notes last few chapters but bear with me people! I'm having hard days so correcting and writing is kind of hard.**

 **Anyway, I want you to review too : 3 can you do that for me? Tell me if you like it or not, or anything else : D**

 **See ya, later, my cute little readers 3**


	17. Chapter 17

As they rode quietly behind Mitsuhide, Kana stared off towards where Obi and Shirayuki were. The smile on his face looked so genuine while talking to the red-head. It was a smile she rarely saw for herself, but only appeared when she was around. Kana felt a pang on her heart as she felt the pain.  
Obi was worried when she was kidnapped and went through tremendous lengths to find her. Thinking he had a change of heart, she felt hopeful, but once she had returned, it was as if nothing ever happened. Feeling her hand tighten around his waist, Mitsuhide glanced back towards her.  
"Kana, you okay?" He asked with concern.  
Her head perked at the older man's words that brought her back to reality. Sighing, she laid her head against his back.  
"Yes I'm alright," she replied, tightening her hold around Mitsuhide.  
Kana suddenly feel his warm hand wrap around hers as the two of them continued riding after Zen. It was an act of reassurance, which made her smile.  
"You know, I care about you, Kana," Mitsuhide told her, causing herto blush. "I'll hold onto you tightly! I'll make sure you won't fall!"  
Kana sweat-dropped. The older man had always been so naive, but she couldn't keep herself from laughing.  
"Thanks a lot," Kana giggled.  
Mitsuhide smiled as he squeezed her hand.

On the other side of the field, Obi watched as she laid comfortably against Mitsuhide's back, smiling and laughing as the older man tries to glance back at her once in awhile. The thought of feeling her arms wrap around him tightly and the warmth of Kana's body against his, it was a feeling he never thought of until now...  
"Obi...?" He heard Shirayuki call out. "Are you okay? We're swerving..."  
"Gah! Sorry Mistress! I was lost in thought," Obi chuckled as he quickened his pace after Zen.

After a couple more hours, the group decided to halt as they found a meadow hidden among the trees. Mitsuhide helped Kana down from the horse and she scouted around the forest to ensure its safety. As she nearly circled around the entirety of the meadow, Kana felt she was being followed and quickly whirled around to find Obi standing behind her. Kana raised an eyebrow at him.  
"Hey-"  
But before he could say anything, she had turned around and continued scouting. Obi scratched the back of his head in frustration and left her alone. Once Kanas was done with lookout, she decided to join the others back at camp.  
"That was fast," she pointed out as she noticed the fire in the middle of four logs meant for sitting. "Were these always here?"  
"Obi brought them," Mitsuhide replied.  
"Ah," Kana muttered, sitting on the last log unoccupied.  
The day was dimming and Kana could hear the animals rustling about and making noises. She watched quietly as Mitsuhide and Kiki prepare some sort of dinner by the fire, Zen and Shirayuki conversing quietly with one another, and Obi sat across from her in silence.

"Is there a reason why those two are quiet...?" whispered Mitsuhide to Kiki.  
"A lover's spat," she mumbled, poking the fire with a stick.  
"Eh..?"

Obi, hearing their conversation, stretched out his feet and joined in.  
"Say Miss Kiki, do you have a story to tell us?" He asked as cheerfully as possible.  
"Eh? A story? That sounds fun!" smiled Shirayuki.  
"A story huh.." Kiki thought carefully and then glanced at Kana.  
Kana peered at her curiously as she took a sip of water from her cup.  
"When Kana was little, she had a crush on Mitsuhide," Kiki began.  
Kana spat out the water she drank in front of her.  
"Kiki!" she shouted.  
"Hey.." sweat-dropped Mitsuhide.  
"Oh I remember that," said Zen thoughtfully and then grinned at Kana. "Heh. That was a fun time to tease Kana."  
"Why you-" Kana growled.  
"She kept following him around, always wanting to hold his hand," Kiki continued.  
"Kiki stop!" Kana cried in embarrassment.  
"You guys..." Mitsuhide sighed.  
"Why are you turning red?" Kiki questioned him.  
The older man turned an even brighter red and looked at Kana. She covered her blushing face with her hands and didn't dare to look up.  
"You must be important to Kana, Mister," piped up Obi causing the group to stare at him.  
"Eh?" Mitsuhide wondered.  
"The people she falls in love with," Obi pointed out. "She cares deeply for them no matter what..."  
You gaped at him in astonishment. Was he talking about himself?  
Mitsuhide chuckled and looked at Kana.  
"It's true! She's never showed me anything but care and fondness! She's a good girl."  
Kana turned a bright red and met gazes with Obi. He kept the eye contact for what seemed like hours, but he finally stood up.  
"Well thanks for your story Miss Kiki. I think I'll go look for some more firewood," he said as he disappeared into the woods.  
"I never finished," Kiki muttered.  
"I think it's for the best," sighed Mitsuhide.

Once Obi was far enough from everyone else, he found himself sitting against a tree, his head buried in his arms. Seeing the closeness Kana had with Mitsuhide made his heart ache for some reason and just hearing about her past felt suffocating. Why was he feeling this way? He already knew of his feelings for the red head. What could he possibly be feeling for Kana?  
The young man grabbed a stick beside him and began carving pictures on the dirt. Why was he feeling this way? The amount of concern he had for Kana when she was kidnapped felt acceptable because she was his partner, but now that she was safe, it felt difficult to be around her.  
He stared at his hand and curled his fingers as if he was holding hers. The touch of her skin against his... He really longed for it. Just a small, simple touch. Frustrated, he ruffled his hair and groaned. Grabbing the sticks nearby, he stood up quickly and headed towards the camp.  
"I'll tell Master how I feel about Mistress," he mumbled to himself.

When he arrived, he found Zen and Shirayuki asleep next to each other. Kiki and Mitsuhide had their eyes closed, most likely still awake. Obi's eyes averted towards Kana's direction, but she was gone. Dropping the sticks into the fire, he ran towards where Kana had gone.  
As he walked further into the forest, he heard a stream of water nearby and some splashing. Hastily, he leapt towards the direction and found Kana with her bare back towards him. A slight sound of humming was heard from her and Obi smiled as he inched closer.  
"Taking a bath?" he asked quietly.  
"I thought it would be relaxing," Kana replied, aware of his presence. "Care to join me?"  
"Not a bad idea."  
Kana stood still as she waited for Obi to enter the water, but to her surprise she felt a light touch on her back as he announced his presence in the water.  
"Obi-"  
"I thought you'd feel less conscious if I wasn't standing in front of you to see... That..." he trailed off, the last few words barely audible.  
Kana smiled as she kept her back towards him.  
"I thought you were gathering wood?" she asked.  
"I found some sticks," he replied, gazing softly at her back.  
"You were gone for awhile."  
"Got lost in thought," Obi mumbled as he watched a bead of water trickle down her neck.  
Feeling slightly conscious, Kana turned her head so she could look at him. He was leaning against the edge staring at her with what seemed like confusion. Obi had taken his shirt off and the scars on his body were visible. Kana quickly turned away from him and sank into the water so that her head was underwater. Her heart was beating so fast. She need to get out and go back to the others...  
As she bobbed up to get some air, Kana felt a presence against her back.  
"Obi-"  
Kana shivered at his touch as he ran his fingers down her back.  
"You have a scar," he whispered.  
"I do..."  
"From where?"  
"I was stabbed... A long time ago..."  
Obi flinched from her words. He wasn't there before, but now that he is, he wouldn't let anyone hurt her again. Kana felt quiver as a pair of lips made contact on her back.  
"O-Obi..." she whimpered.  
She quickly turned so that she faced him, surprising him. His face turned bright red, but she didn't care. Kana leaned her head against his chest and put her hands on his shoulders.  
"Don't do this to me.." Kana whispered in pain. "It hurts Obi.. When you're this close.. It hurts and I don't understand..."  
Kana felt his hands grab her wrists and she glanced up at him as he stared at her with a hurt expression.  
"You're not the only one..." Obi whispered.  
Slowly, he released her arms and she began to walk out of the pond. Kana grabbed her clothes and began to climb out when she heard Obi following her.  
"Kana, I'm planning on telling Master how I feel," he told her.  
Kana's eyes widened and she bit her lower lip.  
"How you feel?" she asked shakily.  
Obi climbed out after her and put his clothes on as well.  
"About Mistress," he said, catching her eye.  
"I see..." Kana whispered, unable to comprehend the pain in her heart. Taking a deep breath, she turned to him with the most sincere smile she could muster. "Good luck!"  
Obi gazed at her in surprise.  
"Kana-"  
Next thing he knew, she had pulled him against her and her warm lips had made contact with his. The kiss felt deep, but in reflex Obi pushed her harshly away.  
"Kana-" Obi was about to reprimand her but stopped when he saw the hurt in her eyes.  
"I-I'm sorry... I just.. I wanted to feel it.. One last time.." Kana told him, holding back tears. "I'm sorry..."  
Unable to look at him, she ran off back to the others. Obi's eyes followed her, slightly confused.  
"One last time...?"  
When he returned to camp, Kan was nowhere in sight. He groaned, rubbing the back of his head. Suddenly, he saw a rustle in the trees and walked quietly towards her as he found her sitting against the trunk of a tree on a high tree branch.  
"Kana," Obi called to her gently.  
Unable to get a response, Obi laid down beneath her branch and closed his eyes. At least if she fall, he'd be there to catch her.

* * *

 **Aww, so sweet, wasn't it? I was almost melted T_T**


	18. Chapter 18

Three days have passed since the group's camping trip. Shirayuki was able to find nice herbs to make medicine and possibly new flowers and weeds for experimenting. After chatting with the red head and Ryuu for awhile, Obi began wandering around the castle grounds.  
"Huh. Where did she go?" He mumbled to himself as he scanned the areas.  
After the incident in the small pond, Kana grew quiet and distant around him. She didn't utter a word when she woke up and found him lying right below her. She even rode back in silence with Mitsuhide. The older man thought her silence was strange, but he kept quiet. When they arrived back, Kana had a quiet conversation with Zen and quickly disappeared without a word.  
"Could it be... What she said, 'One last time...' What did that-"  
Obi bit his lip and broke into a run as he hurried into Zen's office. He bursted through the doors causing Mitsuhide, Kiki, and Zen to look at him bewildered.  
"Is Shirayuki okay?" Zen quickly questioned.  
"Mistress is fine, Master," Obi panted as he closed the door.  
"Jeez," Zen sighed as he sunk back into his chair in relief. "Don't barge in here in a panic, Obi!"  
"Sorry Master.." Obi apologized as he glanced around the room and found Kana nowhere in sight.  
Mitsuhide and Kiki glanced at one another and both looked at the dark-haired man with concerned eyes.  
"Obi, are you perhaps looking for Kana?" asked Mitsuhide.  
"Uh, well, no, not particularly-"  
"She's not here as you can see," said Kiki.  
Obi slightly chuckled at the obvious. He then glanced at Zen who raised an eyebrow at his messenger.  
"What? She didn't tell you?" the prince wondered. "Are you two fighting? You were awfully quiet with one another on our trip."  
"No not fighting," Obi mumbled, glancing away.  
"So she didn't tell you?" questioned Mitsuhide in surprise.  
"Tell me what?"  
Zen sighed and muttered something under his breath in irritation.  
"This brother of mine wants her to be one of his aides. Izana took her. Said something about needing her for something."  
"I see.." Obi mumbled quietly. "She didn't say anything."  
"Meanwhile, while caring for his Majesty, her father is bringing in suitors into the castle to meet with her as marriage candidates," added Kiki nonchalantly.  
"WHAT?!" Zen and Mitsuhide shouted simultaneously.  
Obi glanced up at Kiki in astonishment. That he definitely didn't hear about.  
"Why are you glaring at me, Obi?" Kiki questioned.  
"Eh? Am I? I'm sorry, Miss. That wasn't intentional!"  
"Obi-"  
"Excuse me," Obi pardoned as he began to walk out of the room. "I think I'll go bother the guards."  
Zen sweat-dropped.  
"Bother the guards for what...?"

Obi exercised his hands, opening and closing his fists, as he began to walk down the hallway. Why didn't Kana mention anything to him? Then again, why does he care? If she were to get married, things might get easier for him and he won't have to feel this way. The feeling of pain stabbing through his heart.  
"It's good-" trying to convince himself when in the corner of his eye, he noticed jet black hair flowing from the corner.  
Obi felt his pace quicken as he neared the turn. To his delight, she stood there staring out into the garden wearing a beautiful noble red dress with her hair down and wavy. She had a smile on her face that seemed as if she was on the verge of laughing. Suddenly, Kana let out a small giggle and Obi couldn't help but feel a smile spread across his face. It's been a long time since he's heard her laugh.  
"Kana," Obi finally called out after watching for awhile.  
She slowly turned to him in surprise.  
"O-Obi..."  
"It's been awhile since I've heard you laugh. What's out there?" he wondered as he inched closer to her.  
She blushed. How long had he been standing there?  
"Oh, uh, Cocoa," she replied, avoiding Obi's gaze and glancing back at your dog. "He was trying to chase a butterfly and accidentally ran into a bush. He even knocked over one of the guards patrolling!"  
"He's a good dog. He found you right away when you were kidnapped," Obi smiled, still staring at her.  
"Yes, he was trained to do that," she said, eyeing him from the corner of her eye.  
"You're dressed like that just to watch your dog play?" Obi wondered.  
"Eh? Oh no. I was... Uh. I was meeting with someone before you arrived."  
"A marriage candidate?"  
Kana turned to him in surprise as he leaned over the railway still gazing at her.  
"How did you-"  
"Miss Kiki mentioned it. They also told me you were no longer part of the team."  
Kana could see sadness in his eyes, but it was something that she couldn't bear to see. It was misleading and it hurt too much to keep following his lead. Kana let out a sigh.  
"I told you..."  
"Really? 'One last time...' are the words you say to tell me you're leaving?" Obi questioned with a harsh tone.  
Kana bit her lip. She was speechless.  
"I-"

"Lady Kana."

Kana turned around to find Shuuto standing a few feet away from them.  
"Shuu.."  
"His Majesty is asking for you," he told her, eyeing Obi.  
"Of course..."  
Kana glanced back at Obi who looked a bit disappointed and angry for the interruption. It was the most she'd talked to him for awhile.  
"Bye Obi..." Kana mumbled, avoiding his gaze.  
She called over Cocoa and followed Shuuto to Izana's throne room.

Shuuto opened the doors for her and followed her in as she approached Izana.  
"Your Majesty," Kana greeted with a curtsy.  
"Kana," Izana smiled. "You look quite elegant."  
"Not my choice of wardrobe," she muttered in annoyance. "Did you need something?"  
"Yes, I have a... job for you," Izana explained with slight hesitation. "Your little brother, Ryuu, will be heading out to Lyrias soon to continue his training, correct?"  
"Yes, I believe so," she replied with slight confusion.  
"You and Shuuto will go with him and Shirayuki."  
"Eh?!" Kana cried happily in astonishment. "You're letting me follow Ryuu?"  
Izana chuckled and rustled her hair.  
"I like your brother complex."  
"I don't have one," Kana growled, shoving his hands away.  
"Lady Kana, watch your tone with his Majesty," warned Shuuto.  
"It's okay, Shuuto!" Izana laughed. "We've known each other since we were little. She's always treated me this way and I don't want it to change just because I'm King, right?"  
"Hmph."  
"Anyways, I have a duty for you up there," Izana stated more seriously. "I need you to scout the border for enemy countries."  
"Eh...?" Kana hesitated.  
"Your Majesty!" Shuuto protested. "Lady Kana is not a soldier-"  
"She is my best marksman. Just scouting will do."  
"You want me in the front lines?" she asked shakily.  
"But your Majesty-"  
Izana raised a hand to silence Shuuto.  
"I'm not asking you to put your life in danger, but I believe you're the only one qualified for it without getting harmed."  
"Do we even have enemies?" Kana asked.  
"Not yet."  
She contemplated on the situation. If it's just scouting it's okay. She could do it without putting her life at risk. Then again, guarding the brothers were quite risky already.  
"You need a partner of course," said Izana, interrupting her thoughts.  
"Partner? But Shuu-"  
"It's dangerous out there, Kana. So I thought you should have the second best."  
"Second best?" Kana wondered, thinking of Obi.  
"Come on in," Izana called out and the doors opened.  
Kana and Shuuto glanced at one another and then back at the opened doors. Kana's eyes grew wide. Not in shock, but in fear. As the young man from her past strode inside, she stepped back behind Shuuto.  
"No.." she whispered shakily.

The doors suddenly bursted open again and Zen and his aides, including Obi, walked into the room.  
"Brother!" Zen called out angrily.  
"Hey, is that-" muttered Mitsuhide and then glanced at her who still haven't noticed them.

"No!" Kana cried aloud, catching everyone in the room in surprise. "Why him?!"  
"Kana, I know-" Izana tried to explain.  
"Do you know?!" she shouted angrily, Shuuto trying to hold her back. "Let me go, Shuu! I'm not going near him, Izana!"  
"He's changed, Kana," Izana defended in a more serious tone.

"What's going on?" whispered Obi, surprised to see Kana shouting at the King. "Who is that guy?"  
"Well, uh-" hesitated Mitsuhide. "It's complicated..."  
"Is that Haru?" Zen hissed. "What is he doing here?"  
"Who's Haru?" Obi asked.  
"He's-" began Kiki.

"He STABBED me!" Kana exclaim to Izana. "Or do you not remember?"  
"I remember fairly well."  
"You remember me almost bleeding to death because of his jealousy?! I have a scar on my back to prove it!"

"I wasn't jealous," piped up Haru.  
Kana glared at him. Hearing his voice made her fume in anger. Then, as she stared at the young man, tears began to develop in her eyes.  
"I trusted you... I trusted you with my life and you stab me in the back... You were my partner!"  
"Kana, calm down," suggested Mitsuhide as he closed in on her. "Why would you do this to her...?"  
Izana watched Kana intently.  
"Because I care about her safety and he's the second best to her."  
Kana glared at Izana as she shook in Mitsuhide's arms.  
"I won't do it. I won't go near him."  
"You have a few days to get acquainted before you have to go," Izana told her.  
Kana stared at one another intensely. The she pushed away from Mitsuhide gently and stomped out of the room followed by Shuuto.  
"Brother, why would you do this to her?" Zen demanded, glaring at Haru.  
Izana glanced at Haru who quietly stood his ground and then at his younger brother.  
"It was a request."

* * *

 **That jerk Izana. Now it's not like I don't like the guy himself, but still we all have to admit Zen is better than him :D :D Anyway, let's see what happens in the next chapter, shall we?**


	19. Chapter 19

Kana leaned against the railings and stared out towards the East garden after changing back into her guard clothes. She was still fuming with rage because of Izana. Shuuto, who was also unhappy about the situation, leaned against a pillar as he watched her. She heard footsteps approaching loudly in the hallway, but she was too preoccupied to care.

"Kana."

She turned to find Zen and the others standing before her. The Prince had a contemplating look on his face. Behind them was Haru who stood quietly by avoiding her glare.  
"Are you okay?" Zen asked her worriedly.  
"Fine," Kana mumbled then pointed at Haru. "What's he doing here?"  
The young man glanced up at her but didn't utter a word.  
"Well, uh.. I tried talking to Brother-"  
"He's not letting it go, is he?" Kana sighed.  
"I tried..." apologized Zen. "But listen, I have a proposal for you."  
"And what's that?" Kana asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Now Kana, keep in mind, Zen thought really carefully about this," Mitsuhide told her.  
"Yeah, Master was racking his brain about it," chuckled Obi.  
"Shut up, you two!" hissed Zen. "Anyways, we're heading to a city to do some investigating. Shirayuki's coming with. I figured you can tag along with Haru-"  
"HUH?!"  
"Hear me out!" Zen continued. "You two have to cooperate somehow, right? At least this way, since you're not comfortable, we'll be around so you two aren't alone together. What do you say?"  
Kana frowned at him, glanced at Haru, and then glanced at Shuuto.  
"Shuu...?"  
The said man thought about it carefully and sighed.  
"There's nothing you can do if you have to answer to His Majesty. Might as well take the Prince's offer," Shuuto told her. "I can't tag along though..."  
She smiled at him slightly.  
"I suppose I'll be okay since I'll be with everyone..."

"Is this guy really that dangerous?" Obi whispered to Mitsuhide.  
"Well, we don't know what he's planning.." Mitsuhide replied back.  
"I'm right here you know," mumbled Haru. "And I'm not planning anything..."

"Obi!" Shuuto called out to Kana's surprise.  
"Yeah?" the dark-haired man glanced up.  
"Watch over, Lady Kana," Shuuto asked sincerely with a bow.  
"Sh-Shuu..?" Kana gaped at him.  
"I know now that he won't let anything happen to you," Shuuto told her as he eyed Obi. "I at least trust him with your safety."  
"But-"  
"It would be my honor," Obi suddenly replied with a bow.  
They all stared at him in astonishment. What was going on?  
"A-Anyways," sweat-dropped Zen. "I'm going to get Shirayuki and we'll head out."  
"Okay," Kana told him and turned to Shuuto. "Take care of Ryuu?"  
"Always," he smiled causing her to blush.  
"Well, Lady Kana, off we go!" Obi cried out enthusiastically as he grabbed her arm.  
"Eh? Wait, Obi-"  
Before she could protest, Obi had already began pulling her towards the castle entrance. Mitsuhide and Kiki glanced at one another and beckoned Haru to come along to follow them. Once Kana and Obi created some distance between the others, Obi slowed down his pace and gripped her arm tightly.  
"O-Ow..." Kana muttered, glancing at him. "What...?"  
"What he did, is it true?" Obi asked in a more serious tone.  
"Haru? Yeah, he stabbed me when we were little..." Kana whispered shakily, trying not to remember.  
Obi loosened his grip but kept his hand around her wrist. Kana stared at him, bemused.  
"What is it?"  
"The scar on your back, is that where it was from?"  
"Y-Yes... Why are you so curious?" she wondered.  
"It's just that..." Obi hesitated, finally letting hergo. "When I heard about it... I felt so... Angry? I-I don't want him around you, that's all..."  
Kana blushed and quickly glanced away from him.  
"There's nothing I can do," she told him. "I'll just have to toughen it out! I'm a strong girl after all!"  
Kana chuckled as she turned back to him with a smile. Obi stared at her with frustration, but let out a sigh.  
"I'm not your partner anymore, Obi," she reminded him.  
"I know, but-"

"Hey, you guys!" Mitsuhide shouted. "Why'd you ran off so fast? Zen got Shirayuki. They're waiting for you two!"

"Coming Mister!" Obi shouted, not taking his eyes off of her. "Just call for me if you need me... I'll be there for you."  
Kana smiled slightly as she stared at the ground.  
"Yeah, okay..." Kana whispered. "C'mon they're waiting for us."  
The two of them finally met up with the others who were already on horses.  
"Eh? Mistress is riding with Master?" Obi wondered out loud.  
Shirayuki and Zen blushed.  
"Shut up, Obi," Zen mumbled. "I finally get to ride with Shirayuki, so don't make it a big deal..."  
Kana tried to stifle a laugh, but couldn't hold it in. Obi glanced down at her and smiled.  
"If you say so, Master."  
Zen sighed.  
"Just get on a horse you two."  
"Eh?"  
"Looks like you're riding with me," Obi grinned.  
He pulled up the horse and climbed up first. He then reached out his hand for her to take. Kana gave him an unsure look then glanced at Mitsuhide who was riding alone. She was about to take a step towards the other man, but Obi grabbed her arm quickly.  
"Ride with me, Kana," he told her with a sincere smile.  
Kana blushed.  
"O-Okay..."  
She grabbed Obi's hand and allowed him to pull her up behind him. She reluctantly wrapped her hands around his waist, but he suddenly grabbed her arms to wrap them tighter around him.  
"Hold on tight," he told her, still keeping one hand on hers. "We're ready, Master!"  
"Great, let's go!"

* * *

 **Aww, could it be that Obi was kind of jealous? *_* my babies, they grow up so quickly T_T**


	20. Chapter 20

After the investigation, the group decided to return to the castle. Obi was delighted to have Kana ride with him back and he felt a slight churn in his stomach as her arms wrapped around his waist. The wrap wasn't too tight, but it wasn't too loose either so he could feel her head lean against his back. She was fidgeting slightly behind him though, her head turning from one side to the either. Stifling a laugh and wondering what was on her mind, Obi placed a hand on hers causing her to jerk in surprise.  
"Obi.." Kana called out to him.  
"Hm?"  
"It looks like it's about to rain..." she told him as she glanced up at the dark clouds in the sky.  
Obi gazed upwards and also noticed the dark clouds brewing.  
"Huh. Looks like it is!"  
As soon as he said those words, drops of rain began to fall and suddenly it was no longer a drizzle, but it was pouring rain. Obi hurried his horse beside Zen.  
"Master, it's raining hard!" He called out.  
"Ya think?!" Zen groaned impatiently, not anticipating the rain.  
"We need to find shelter," suggested Mitsuhide.  
"There's an inn nearby!" Zen called out and lead the group towards the building.  
Obi lifted Kana off the horse before she could protest and pulled her into the building. Kana glanced around and everyone was completely soaked. The innkeeper offered two rooms available and a bath.  
"You guys go ahead and take a bath," offered Mitsuhide. "I'll keep guard."  
"I'll stay with you then," said Haru and Mitsuhide nodded.  
"Let's go take a bath, Master!" Obi grinned.  
"Kana, let's go," said Kiki.  
"Eh? Me too?" Kana wondered.  
"Of course, you too!" Mitsuhide chucked, giving her a slight nudge towards Kiki. "Go take a bath!"

Meanwhile in the Men's Bath...

Obi gazed up at the ceiling thoughtfully.  
"It's nice to take a bath, Master," he said. "It's too bad Mister and the other guy couldn't join."  
"Someone has to keep guard," pointed out Zen.  
"Say, I bet Miss Kiki and Mistress are in the bath now too," Obi grinned.  
Zen blushed and turned red. He suddenly dunked his head underwater for a few seconds and then popped up.  
"Why are you bringing that up now?!" Zen cried.  
"What else is there to talk about?" Obi questioned rather seriously.  
Zen groaned and then realized something. He suddenly grinned at Obi. If he and Mitsuhide were right, Obi could react to what he was about to say.  
"Kana's in the bath too," Zen smirked awaiting for Obi's reaction.  
The dark-haired man stared at him with a blank face, but suddenly, Zen noticed his ears begin to turn pink.  
"I-I've already seen her naked," Obi pointed out, avoiding Zen's gaze.  
The Prince's eyes went wide-eyed in shock.  
"You've what?!"  
"It's not what you think, Master. Most of them were all... Accidents..."  
Zen tried to stifle a laugh. Obi was red in the face.

After the bath, everyone had gathered at a table for dinner. Obi glanced around to find Kana nowhere in sight. Haru was standing by on the other side of the room, leaning against a wall to keep watch.  
"He's not hungry," said Mitsuhide as he noticed Obi glancing towards Haru's way.  
"I see," Obi mumbled turning towards Shirayuki and noticing the strand of wet hair falling from her hair bun.  
Mitsuhide suddenly glanced up as he noticed Kana walking pass the table. He grabbed her arm quickly.  
"Kana, come eat," offered Mitsuhide.  
"Oh.. I'm not too hungry..." she smiled slightly.  
"You should eat something," suggested Kiki worriedly. "You were rather quiet in the bath."  
"M-Maybe later.."  
"You okay?" Mitsuhide asked quietly with concern.  
"Y-Yes I'm okay," she reassured him, catching Haru's eye from the other side of the room. "He's not eating?"  
"He said he wasn't hungry," sighed Mitsuhide.  
"Oh."  
"Hey, your hair is down," smiled the older man. "It's been awhile."  
"Oh, I didn't want to tie it up wet, so I thought I'd leave it be."  
"Kana-san's jet black hair is quite pretty," complimented Shirayuki.  
"Your red hair's quite unique, Mistress," pointed out Obi, causing Shirayuki to blush.  
Kana rolled eyes at him. She whispered to Mitsuhide that she'd stand by and guard and quickly walked away. Obi watched her reluctantly as she stood a few feet away from Haru in obvious uncomfortableness.  
'She'd rather stand by him than bear being near me, huh...?' Obi thought to himself.

Kana stared blankly at the door, not really paying attention to her surroundings as she leaned against the wall. The sound of laughter chimed around the room and she turned her head to find Obi laughing next to Shirayuki. Haru observed her demeanor as he noticed her blank, bored look turn into sadness and pain. He then turned to find her staring at the dark-haired man.  
"Is it true?" Haru suddenly piped up.  
"What?"  
"I heard guards talking about it," he said. "That you have taken interest in that shady guy over there."  
Kana froze at his words. Was it that noticeable to everyone...?  
"That's not-" she hesitated and then sighed. "He's not THAT shady..."  
Kana heard him let out a disappointed-sounding sigh beside her. She turned her head and found the young man's emerald eyes observing her.  
"Just be careful," he suggested.  
"I don't need advice from you," she told him harshly.  
"Kana, I-"

"Oh my~! What a handsome man!" Kana hear a woman's voice suddenly call out.

Kana glanced up to find a rather pretty woman who seemed slightly older than her clinging to Mitsuhide.  
"Are you free tonight? Let's have a drink!" she flirted.  
"Kiki..." Mitsuhide whined as he looked at the blonde.  
"Oh? Is he yours?" the woman asked Kiki.  
"Nope, he's free tonight," muttered Kiki.  
"Kiki!"  
Kana bit her lip to keep yourself from laughing. The woman suddenly sat in front of Zen and asked him for a drink, but he smoothly refused. The Kana noticed her turn to Obi and Kana stiffened.  
"You, sir, are far too dangerous," she pointed out.  
"Am I?" Obi questioned.  
"I have a good eye for men," she said ,walking away, but stopping in front of Mitsuhide and winked at him. "If you change your mind, let me know!"

"I suppose he hasn't changed much," said Haru.  
"What do you mean?" Kana asked, uninterested as she watched Obi.  
"Mitsuhide still catches the women."  
"Ah well, he's not too happy about that fact."

"My! You're handsome too!"

Kana and Haru turned to find the strange woman from before standing in front of Haru. He slightly glanced at Kana for help.  
"Oh, is he yours?" She asked.  
"No way," Kana muttered, placing her attention back on the dark-haired man.  
The woman watched her carefully and turned to find her eyes targeting Obi. She glanced back at Kana and then smirked.  
"Hey, you. What's your name?" she asked.  
"Kana," she replied.  
"Well, Kana, come with me. I have something to talk to you about!"  
"Eh? Wait-"  
She suddenly pulled her out the door, gripping her arm tightly so she couldn't escape.  
"Kana!" Haru called out.  
"Don't follow us!" the woman warned him and then winked.  
Haru sweat-dropped. What was he supposed to do? At the table, Obi munched on a piece of food as he watched an old acquaintance pull Kanaout the door.

* * *

 **My, my, what does a strange woman have to tell Kana?**


	21. Chapter 21

Kana was pulled towards the porch outside and the strange lady leaned against the wooden railings and stared up at the moon. Kana stared at her curiously. Who was this strange woman and what did she want with her?  
"Um.." Kana began to speak and she spun around to face her with a grin.  
"I'm Tooru. It's nice to meet you, Kana."  
"Er.. It's nice to meet you too...?" Kana hesitated, still slightly confused about the situation.  
"I noticed your eyes wandering back there and I thought we could talk," she suggested.  
Kana raised an eyebrow. What did she mean?  
"That shady man sitting with a group of good-looking people, you know him?" Tooru asked.  
"Obi? Y-Yes, I do."  
Tooru smiled slightly but gave her pitiful looks.  
"You're interested in him."  
"N-No, I-"  
"I'll warn you now, he's a pretty dangerous guy and getting caught up with him won't do you any good," Tooru warned her. "I would know, I've got good taste in men."  
Kana sweat-dropped.  
"You know Obi?" Kana suddenly asked with realization that she seemed acquainted with him.  
"Hmm? Yeah, I suppose so."  
Kana stared at her in disbelief. Someone who knew Obi in the past? It's unbelievable! So many questions wandered in her mind ready to burst, but she held her tongue.  
"How do you know him?" she asked curiously.  
"We worked together a long time ago with a group of others. Then something happened to him and he suddenly disappeared," she explained, quite intrigued with Kana's curiosity about Obi. "Honestly, I thought he died!"  
Kana glared at her, feeling a slight pain at the thought of Obi being gone. Tooru let out a chuckle.  
"That's quite a facial expression you got there! I would have never thought Obi would catch such a lady as yourself."  
"Eh?"  
"You're dressed as a guard, but you're of noble blood aren't you?" she wondered. "A marksman I take it?"  
Kana glanced back at her bow and then looked at her.  
"Yes and yes.. You can tell I'm of noble blood?"  
Tooru laughed.  
"I've met a lot of them, sweetie. I can tell from afar."  
The Kana remembered what she said awhile ago.  
"Um, you said earlier that something happened to Obi. What was that?" she wondered, her eyes filled with anticipation.  
Tooru gave you a contemplating look. She sat up on the railings and swung her legs.  
"I'm not entirely sure. He was gone for awhile and when I finally found him, he was bleeding to death on the ground with a huge gash across his chest," she explained. "I offered him help, but he said he didn't need it and walked away. I never saw him again until now."  
"A huge gash..." Kana whispered then perked up with realization. "That scar across his chest?!"  
Tooru looked at her in surprise and then smirked.  
"So you've seen it?" she teased. "You've seen his body?"  
Kana's eyes opened widely and her face turned bright red.  
"N-No! No, no! Not like that!"  
The older woman laughed as she hopped off from her perch. She rustled Kana's hair playfully.  
"You sure are entertaining, Kana. You care a lot about Obi huh?"  
Kana nodded. Tooru let out a sigh, but smiled.  
"Well, I suppose it can't be helped. It would do him some good to have someone who loves him so much."  
Kana gazed at her in awe.  
"Y-You think so?"  
"He used to be dangerous. But he seems to be more careful with his actions now that he's with you lot."  
"I'm sure it's not me he worries about..." Kana mumbled quietly.  
Tooru observed her sudden sadness. Kana's eyes were filled with pain.  
"The red head...?" She suddenly piped up, causing Kana to bite her lip.  
"I-I should go back inside," she told her, avoiding the subject. "I'm still on duty. It was nice meeting you, Miss Tooru."  
"The pleasure was mine," Tooru smiled as she waved to her.  
Once Kana were gone, the older woman leaned back and glanced up at the sky.  
"Obi, you idiot."

* * *

The dark-haired man glanced at the door constantly. Kana hadn't returned yet and it's been almost an hour. Worried that Tooru was up to no good, Obi suddenly stood from his seat and headed out the door.  
"Obi? Where are you going?" Zen called out to him.  
"Just getting some fresh air, Master," Obi replied.  
"We'll join you!" Shirayuki called to him as she and Zen followed behind.  
Obi quickened his pace and met eyes with Haru as he went out the door. Once outside, he scanned the area but there was no sign of Kana or Tooru. He suddenly heard footsteps and relaxed his composure as Zen and Shirayuki joined him.  
"It's clear again," Zen let out a sigh. "We can head back in the morning."  
"That rain was quite a surprise!" Shirayuki laughed.  
As the two continued to talk, Obi noticed Kana's figure talking to Haru before the door closed behind the red head. He let out a sigh. So she was already back inside...

* * *

"Are you alright?" Haru wondered with concern.  
"I-I'm fine."  
"That strange lady didn't do anything to you?"  
"And what do you suppose she could've done?" Kana hissed. "I can take care of myself!"  
Haru let out a sigh and grabbed her arm before she could walk away.  
"Let go," she growled.  
"Kana, I'm not here to hurt you. When are you going to understand that I am sincerely sorry for what I did and that I am here to keep you safe?" Haru questioned.  
"When you actually do that," Kana muttered.

"Haru?" Mitsuhide called out as he and Kiki approached the two of them. He suddenly noticed Haru's tight grip on Kana's and quickly came to her aide. "Let go of her."  
Haru released his hold and crossed his arms.  
"I didn't mean anything by it," he told the older man.  
Mitsuhide glanced down at Kana for confirmation, but she glanced away to avoid his eyes.  
"We came to ask if the two of you would like to join us for a drink," piped up Kiki as she wrapped an arm around Kana.  
"Okay.." she mumbled, following Kiki up the stairs.  
"Honestly, Haru," sighed Mitsuhide. "Don't do things that make us misinterpret.."  
"It wasn't intentional," Haru mumbled. "I was trying to talk to her, but she wouldn't listen."  
"Well, what would you expect, you did stab her."  
Haru winced at his words.  
"I am truly sorry for what I did..."  
Mitsuhide glanced at the young man in astonishment. He couldn't tell if he was acting or sincere, but the tone of his voice was rather apologetic.

* * *

Later that night, Kana sat at the window sill unable to sleep. As she stared out into the woods, she noticed a dark silhouette dash out of the building and into the trees.  
"Obi...?" You whispered.  
At dawn, Mitsuhide knocked on the door in a panic claiming that Obi had not returned like he said he would. Everyone got dressed and began a search for the dark-haired man. Kana mentioned to them that she saw him head towards a direction and they headed out into the forest. They faced a large house and as the others scoped the building, Kana searched the woods with Haru.  
"I hope this isn't like what Tooru said happened before..." Kana whispered, filled with concern.  
An hour or so later, Kana and Haru returned with no luck, but Mitsuhide had told them that they had found Obi. Quickly, Kana ran into the house towards where Mitsuhide said everyone was residing. As she pushed open the doors, she noticed Tooru standing by with Zen and a shirtless Obi being mended by Shirayuki.  
Everyone glanced up at Kana who was panting and teary-eyed. Kana met gazes with Tooru and then quickly glanced at Obi who looked at her with surprise.  
"Kana.." she heard him say.  
Kana took a deep breath and let it out.  
"You're okay..."  
"Yeah I'm fine," he grinned. "Sorry for worrying you."  
Kana eyes darted towards Shirayuki who was mending a wound on Obi's arm. When she had arrived, Kana noticed him holding her hand and smiling sincerely at her. Her heart sank.  
"You're hurt.." Kana pointed out, backing out the door.  
Obi noticed and quickly stood up.  
"Yeah, but Mistress patched it up. Where are you going?"  
"I-I'm glad Shirayuki can help you... Um.. Excuse me.." Kana said, losing her voice and running out of the room.  
"Kana!" Obi shouted, but remained at his spot.  
Zen rubbed the back of his head.  
"All done? With the wound," he asked.  
"Y-Yes..." Shirayuki replied, slightly stunned with what just happened.  
"Obi, go after her," muttered Zen.  
"Y-Yeah."  
As he began to walk out of the room, Tooru stopped him.  
"You've hurt that girl way too many times," she told him.  
"I know."  
Once he and the others left the building, Kana was already on a horse with Mitsuhide, her face buried against his back. The older man was whispering some things to her, but Kana wouldn't answer.  
"Ready to go?" Kiki asked.  
"Yeah, let's head back," suggested Zen.  
Obi climbed up his horse and watched as Haru gently patted Kana's head. Kana perked up at him as he handed her her bow. From that quick moment, Haru's hand brushed against Kana's and as she turned away, Obi noticed Haru blush at the touch. Obi's eyes widened at the realization. His Majesty's orders for Kana to partner with Haru was a request from the man himself.

* * *

 **Okay, so the old traitor has a crush on our dead Kana, anyone wants drama here? :D :D :D**


	22. Chapter 22

A few days passed after the group's return and Kana had once again disappeared from Obi's sight.

As he took a walk down the halls, he contemplated, like the past days, why Haru would request to be your partner. There must be some serious intention if he had to ask His Majesty's help. Racking his brain, Obi could not figure out an answer. Either he talked to Kana or confront the man himself. The latter was the least attractive choice to him.  
Once he reached the door to Zen's office, he noticed Kana standing in the corner dressed up and possibly talking to someone. Figuring he needed to talk to her at some point, Obi headed her way. Once he was closer, he noticed that the person she was talking to was Haru. When did you two start getting along? On the other hand, Kana didn't seem too happy talking to the guy.

"Kana!" Obi called.

She turned her head and merely looked at him before quickly looking away again. Kana mumbled something to Haru and the two of them started to walk down the hallway.  
"Wait, Kana, I-"  
Kana bit her lip. It's not fair to Obi that she was ignoring him, but if she was trying to let him go, the best way was to distance herself. So, she waved to him without turning back and continued to walk away. Obi felt a painful pinch in his heart. Was this how she was going to say goodbye by keeping her distance from him?

Concerned that he may no longer see her happy face, Obi turned back towards Zen's office. As he was about to reach for the doorknob, the doors flew open and Zen, Mitsuhide, and Kiki stared at him in surprise.  
"Oh, Obi," greeted Zen. "Here you are. We were just about to go look for you."  
"What for Master?" Obi wondered sullenly.  
Kiki caught on to his demeanor and side-glanced Mitsuhide. The older man shook his head to gesture that he didn't know what was going in with Obi.  
"Brother wants to speak to us," Zen said then observed Obi worriedly. "You okay?"  
"Fine," Obi grinned.  
Zen glanced back at the other two and they shrugged. Sighing, he beckoned his aides to follow him to the throne room. Once outside the door, Zen took a deep breath.  
"Scared, Master?" joked Obi.  
"No. Just trying to relax. Brother tends to keep me on my toes," muttered Zen. "Ready? Let's go."

The throne room doors opened and Zen and his aides walked in together. Obi glanced around and noticed Kana perched up on a window sill with her back to them. Shuuto sat next to her staring down at the group. At the front, Izana sat on his throne with Haru by his side. As the group made their way down the room, Obi glanced up at Kana as he passed her. Catching his eye, she quickly looked out the window. Obi sighed.

"Zen, nice of you to come," Izana greeted.  
"Brother," Zen bowed. "What did you want to talk to us about?"  
"I'll get right to the point. I wanted to know if Shirayuki has mentioned anything to you about Lyrias?" Izana asked.  
"Lyrias? No not exactly," Zen replied in confusion.  
"Ah," Obi piped up then closed his mouth.  
Zen glanced at him with furrowed eyebrows then turned his attention back to his brother.  
"What about it?"  
"I'm sending her and little Ryuu to get some training done," Izana tells him matter-of-factly.  
"Wh-What?"  
"For two years."  
"Two years?!" Zen shouted. "Why would-"  
"I need them there. That's all I'll say about it," said Izana.  
"They're going alone?"  
"Not alone," Izana answered, gesturing to Kana, Shuuto, and Haru. "They will be accompanied by these three."  
"What...?" Obi whispered, glancing back at Kana.  
This time, Kana kept her eyes focused on him.  
"Wh-What do you mean, brother?" Zen questioned, slightly irritated by the situation.  
"Kana requested to follow her little brother and it is Shuuto's duty to keep an eye on both of them. I am sending Haru along just in case."  
"In case of what, your Majesty?" Mitsuhide asked curiously.  
"Just in case," Izana smiled.  
The group sweat-dropped. He was so vague!  
"They leave in two days. Just thought I'd let you know, Zen."  
"Th-Thanks Brother..." Zen muttered, unsatisfied.

The two days quickly passed and next thing Obi knew, Kana and Shirayuki were already outside getting ready to leave for two long years. Zen and Shirayuki were talking quietly with one another while Kana was fussing over Ryuu and helping him into the carriage.  
"I got it, Onee-chan!" Ryuu whined.  
"O-Okay.." she sighed.  
Kana walked to her horse and waited while Shuuto helped Shirayuki into the carriage. Haru had already mounted his horse and was following behind while she led the group. Kana noticed Obi's eyes following her. They were filled with sadness, but she wasn't sure if that was for her or for Shirayuki.

"Kana."

She turned towards Zen who gave her a concerned look.  
"Take care of her, please..."  
Kana smiled at him.  
"I'll do my best, Zen."  
"You take care too, Kana," Mitsuhide added.  
"You all as well."  
Kiki shoved Obi towards Kana.  
"You have something to say Obi?" Kiki urged.  
"Uh... I.." Obi hesitated as he gazed at her. "Take care of Mistress.."  
You gave him a fake smile.  
"I'll do my best."  
"I'll see you all soon," Zen waved. "Be safe."  
With that, Kana mounted her horse and led the group North towards Lyrias.


	23. Chapter 23

Two Months Later...

Obi stared up at the building in front of him. Smiling, he took a deep breath. He had finally confessed to Prince Zen his feelings for Shirayuki. Astounded by his confession, Zen thought it carefully and His highness gave Obi permission to go to Lyrias while Shirayuki was there to keep an eye out for her for the remaining two years. But, it wasn't just the red head he came to see.  
Obi pushed open the doors to the pharmacy building. Anticipating Kana's surprised look, he glanced around for her figure. However, no one was anywhere in sight. The building was completely empty. Obi rubbed the back of his head. Where in the world did everyone go? He was even expecting Ryuu to be sitting around reading a book or something. Suddenly, faint sounds of voices came from the back of the room that caused Obi to perk up. Silently, he inched closer to the sounds.

"-need to stay still!" Obi heard the familiar voice of Shirayuki.  
"Mistress," Obi whispered with a smile.  
A faint voice had replied to the red head but it was inaudible to Obi, so he inched closer without disturbing.  
"Shuu...to..." He slightly heard what he thought was Kana's voice, but it was too hoarse for him to recognize.  
"He's all patched up," reassured a man's voice. "He's resting now."  
"B-But... He's.. Unconscious.."  
"You've done enough already. It's your turn."  
"But-"  
"You've been shot three times, Kana-san!" Shirayuki cried out. "We need to patch you up before you bleed to death! You've lost too much blood already!"

Obi's eyes widened. So it was Kana's voice he heard, yet it didn't sound anywhere close to it. And what was Shirayuki talking about? Shot three times?

"She's losing consciousness.."  
"Kana-san, stay with us.." Shirayuki called out. "Don't go to sleep yet!"  
"Onee-chan!" Ryuu shouted.

Next thing Obi knew, his body moved on its own and entered the room. Heads perked up at his entrance and Shirayuki's eyes stared at him in disbelief.  
"Obi?" she wondered in confusion.  
"Mistress.." Obi bowed then glanced at Kana's pale, unmoving figure.  
"What are you doing here, Obi?" Shirayuki asked, glancing back at you worriedly.  
"I- Master, he-" Obi hesitated. "What happened..?"

"O..bi.." Kana croaked, her eyes struggling to stay open. "What... You... Here..."

"She's feverish. Get a wet towel," demanded one of the pharmacists. "The wounds are patched up, but she lost a lot of blood. She needs to rest."  
"Right," Shirayuki agreed, full of concern.  
"Onee-chan.." Ryuu whispered, holding her hand.  
Obi glanced around and observed everyone's faces. They all seemed grieve-stricken and concerned. Some looked slightly scared. He then glanced over to the bed next to Kana's where an unconscious Shuuto was laying. He was more patched up than she was. Obi strode to Kana's side as the others left the room. He touched her cold hands and wiped the hair out of your face. There was a lot of pain etched on her pale face. Obi then glanced at Shirayuki.  
"Mistress, what happened?" he demanded.  
Shirayuki glanced at Ryuu, then back at Obi. The red head's face was also filled with worry and fear.  
"I only know details from Haru-san," she answered. "He was the one who brought them both in. They were both bleeding to death and Shuuto-san was already unconscious."  
Obi's eyes narrowed. Haru had brought her in? Why was he not in the infirmary?  
"Haru didn't do anything to Kana-san," Shirayuki told him, somehow able to read his facial expression. "There was a battle in the northern borders. Some soldiers had gone to check the borders and there was a surprise attack."  
"Surprise attack?! But we didn't hear of this!" Obi exclaimed.  
The red head shook her head.  
"It wasn't too long ago. The news may not have reached the castle yet.."  
Obi gripped Kana's hand tightly.  
"But why.. Why the hell was she there...?"  
"His Majesty ordered it," Ryuu piped up, slight anger in his voice. "He told Onee-chan to help scout the premises and of course, Shuuto-nii tagged along. Neither of them were trained for war.."  
Shirayuki patted the young boy on the head for reassurance.  
"They'll be okay, Ryuu.. They just need rest.."  
Ryuu nodded his head and left the room quickly while avoiding their eyes. He must've gone someplace quiet to cry.  
"But how did she get shot, Mistress...?"  
Shirayuki shook her head.  
"I'm not entirely sure. Haru-san said as he was patrolling the gates, he found Kana-san on the ground crying as she held onto Shuuto-san who was unconscious. She had carried him back from the battlefield as her wounds bled out. When Haru-san reached her, she lost consciousness, but regained it for a little bit as you can see."

"Shirayuki, we need you!"

"Coming!" She called out. "Sorry, Obi. I need to help others who have been wounded. Please let her rest. I'm sure she'll regain her strength back soon!"  
"Thanks, Mistress," Obi mumbled as he watched her leave.  
The dark-haired man lifted Kana's limp, pale hands to his cheeks as he stared at her pained face. She was dressed in bandages and he could see that some blood had already bled through near her abdomen and slightly below her left breast. Obi reached his hand towards the wound near her chest.

"You could've been killed..." He whispered. "You idiot.. I'm not leaving your side..". I'm not leaving your side.."


	24. Chapter 24

Several days passed until Kana finally woke from her coma. Her body was sore and every muscle was aching. She glanced around the pharmacy building and noticed that no one was around besides a sleeping Shuuto in a bed next to her. She stared at the man melancholy. The idiot just had to join her on her scouting trip. He knew full well that she wouldn't go into the battlefield. She was hidden so well in the trees and then he just had to go and get himself shot.

Kana sat up slowly, wincing at the pain from the places she was struck by rather sharp arrows. They had punctured all the way through her body and the pain was tremendous trying to pull them out yourself. Carefully, she swung her legs over and shuffled to Shuuto's side. She caressed his face and rubbed his hair. Tears began to develop in her eyes. She heaved out a sigh.  
"Idiot.." Kana whispered. "Don't leave me too.."

After a few minutes of sitting by his side, she got up from her seat and slowly inched towards the mirror. She ghastly stared at yourself. She was only in her undergarments so she could see all the scars and the wounds on her body. Her recent wounds were all patched up by bandages. Others were just scars. She rubbed the scar from when she had protected Obi from a poisonous arrow. Where was he now? She had a strange dream that he was here in Lyrias. Suddenly, a hand weaved its way around her waist and covered the scar she was staring at. Kana looked up in surprise to meet his hazel cat-like eyes.

"You shouldn't be walking around," Obi mumbled quietly.  
"Obi.." Kana gasped. "What are you doing here...?"  
"I was sent here by Master," he explained, his eyes scanning her body through the mirror as he observed the wounds. "I.. I confessed my feelings about Mistress and he sent me here to watch over her."  
Her heart squeezed in pain at his words. Kana avoided his gaze as she pushed away his hand from her waist. She turned to walk back to her sick bed and Obi followed her quietly.  
"What happened?" He asked as she sat on the bed staring at Shuuto.  
Kana frowned.  
"Well..." she hesitated. "Izana had asked me to go scout with some other soldiers in the northern borders. There was some suspicion about an attack. Shuuto heard about it and decided to tag along even though I begged him not to. I was hiding in the trees when I heard some rustling on the other side of the border and.. And..."  
Obi watched as she hid her face in her hands. She shook her head, not wanting to remember what she had seen. The dark-haired man reached out to squeeze her hand, but at a moment's touch, she quickly pulled away.  
"I watched him get shot by a number of arrows all over his body... Someone had appeared out of nowhere and punctured him with a sword and another.. Another slit him across the chest..."  
Kana gripped tightly on her bed sheet, tears falling down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away and stared angrily at Shuuto's sleeping body.  
"He collapsed on the ground, unmoving. I quickly jumped from my hiding position and tried to carry him out. He was bleeding so much... I couldn't stop his bleeding.. As I carried him out of the area, I felt three sharp arrows puncture me.. But I had to get Shuu out of there. He needed medical attention or he'd... He would have died...I was able to make it to the gates of Lyrias.. But I was losing consciousness after pulling out the arrows and there was a lot of blood... I came to here and there. Waking up in Haru's arms as he brought Shuu and I here and also when Shirayuki was making a fuss.."  
Kana sighed and glanced up at Obi.  
"Have you heard what has happened there?" she asked.  
Obi hesitated.  
"Soldiers fought and they were able to apprehend the culprits. They're trying to figure out what to do with those who have been captured. There were a lot of casualties."  
Kana closed her eyes in pain. All those people who had gone with her, did they lose their lives..? She stared at Shuuto's sleeping face.  
"Kana, get some rest," Obi suggested, inching towards her.  
Kana winced from his touch and shook his head.  
"I want to sit with Shuu a little longer," she said quietly.  
"Do you want me to stay-"  
"No. Haru should be here soon to see how I'm doing..."  
Obi narrowed his eyes in anger.  
"So you two have become buddies now?"  
"He saved my life. And Shuuto's. I can no longer stay angry with him.."

Obi watched her for a few minutes as she stared at Shuuto's unmoving body. He wrapped his coat around her and then shuffled out of the building. Once he was gone, Kana gripped tightly onto his coat. His scent was comforting. As Obi opened the door, Haru stood on the other side with a surprised look on his face. Obi glanced away and began to walk out.

"I asked her father for her hand in marriage," Haru called out to him.  
Obi stopped in his steps and clenched his fists.  
"Is that so?"  
"That's all you have to say?"  
Slightly shaking with anger, Obi shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away.

* * *

 **Oh my God! What the hell, Haru? Marriage? My, my, are they going to get married? Read and find out 3**


	25. Chapter 25

The two years in Lyrias had quickly passed. Kana's wounds have completely healed within a couple months and she was able to move around again. Soldiers who were unharmed came to visit her and apologized for not being able to protect her. She told them that they were not at fault and that she was all healed now.  
Hearing the news, Izana had written her a letter saying that she was dismissed from her duties until she was fully healed. Kana angrily ripped up the letter and tossed it in the trash. He was always trying to mess with her.  
Shuuto had woken up a few months later and she and Ryuu greeted him delightedly. For now, he was resting in a small house that Kana had rented for the last couple years recuperating from his injuries. Shuuto had been having trouble moving his legs so he's been in bed rest until he could move again. Sometimes Kana and Ryuu would take him out on a wheelchair but the older man would make a fuss because he felt so vulnerable.

"Are you going out?" Shuuto asked as he watched Kana put her shoes on.  
"Yeah, I'm going to the market. Do you need anything?"  
Shuuto shook his head and continued to stare at her in awe. Kana felt herself blushing under his gaze.  
"Wh-What?"  
"You've gotten more beautiful these past two years," he smiled.  
Kana blinked at him in surprise and quickly turned away to hide your embarrassment.  
"Get some rest, you idiot," she mumbled, leaving the house.  
Kana took a stroll down the street towards the market. People on Lyrias have gotten to know she now and would always stop to say hello whenever she passed. When shr reached the market, she stopped at a fruits and vegetable stall and observed the food.  
"My, my, haven't seen you in awhile, Kana-chan!"  
"Hi Granny," Kana greeted. "I thought I'd get some fruit for Shuu to eat."  
"How's he doing nowadays?"  
"He is well," Kana smiled. "Trying his best to walk again."  
"It's a shame! He's quite a handsome fella too! A lot of the girls around here would be fighting for him once he's all better!"  
Kana laughed.  
"I have no doubts about that!"  
"Now what about you, Kana-chan? You're getting to that age where you should be married! And look at how you've grown these past two years! More beautiful!"  
Kana blushed.  
"Thanks Granny... Oh!"  
So embarrassed by her comments, she accidentally knocked over an apple from the stall. Just as it was about to fall, a hand caught it and she glanced up at the young man towering over her.  
"Obi.."  
He smiled at her and placed the apple back on the cart.  
"Here ya go, Granny. Didn't even touch the floor!"  
"Oh, Obi! Just take it," Granny laughed. "My my, you have also grown as well! Quite handsome indeed! I was just telling Kana here how beautiful she has gotten these last couple years!"  
"G-Granny!" Kana cried out in embarrassment.  
Obi chuckled.  
"I agree," he said, gently touching the ends of her long, curly hair. "You've gotten beautiful.."  
Kana's face turned beet red and even Granny had a blush on her cheeks. It was already a known fact around the market that Obi was rather fond of her even though neither of them knew it yet.  
"Apple?" He asked, placing it in her hands.  
"Th-Thank you..."  
The two of them waved goodbye to Granny and walked down the market together. Granny shook her head and smiled.  
"Such young love. Obi just needs to kiss her already!"

As the two of them walked together in awkward silence, Obi gazed at her in awe. After she had healed up and was excused from duty, she had began dressing a bit more casually. Her beautiful black hair flowing down her back and not wearing any noble-like clothes, but jeans, boots, and a flowy shirt.  
"O-Obi..." Kana mumbled. "Quit staring at me.."  
Obi laughed gently.  
"Sorry. I haven't seen you in awhile up close. You look good!"  
Kana glanced up at his handsome face. She had tried so hard to get rid of the feelings she had for him, but every time she caught a glimpse of the young man, her heart skipped a beat and the feelings kept growing. Obi raised an eyebrow at her.  
"What?"  
"Nothing.."  
"How are your injuries?"  
"Better. They don't ache as much anymore.."  
"And Shuuto-san?"  
Kana sighed.  
"He's doing better too. Stubborn as hell, but he's trying to walk again."  
Obi laughed.  
"Sounds like him!"  
Kana smiled to herself. It's been awhile since she and Obi had been alone together and talking like this. The two years had changed the two greatly. Especially her relationship. They didn't see much of each other and when they did, it was a more friendly greeting rather than painful ones.  
"Let me carry that," Obi offered, grabbing her basket.  
"Oh! That's okay, I-"  
Obi's smile silenced her .  
"Let me be a gentleman, Kana."  
Kana blushed and turned away. If she continued walking with him, your heart would leap out of your chest.  
"How's it going with Shirayuki?"  
"Mistress has been busy. She misses Master greatly."  
"Is that so?"  
"Say, that stall looks delicious," Obi pointed out and pulled her with him.  
Obi gripped Kana's hand tightly as the two of them stood in front of a takoyaki stall.  
"Smells good huh?" He grinned.  
"Are you hungry?" Kana laughed.  
"Just a bit. I've been patrolling all morning."  
Kana stood quietly as Obi ordered two orders of takoyaki. She glanced down at her entwined hands. He still hadn't let go.  
"Your hand is sweating," Obi whispered, causing her to blush. "Are you nervous?"  
"I've never held your hand before.. And you won't let go.." she told him quietly.  
"Let me have this day, Kana..." He mumbled. "Thanks for the food, Mister!"  
Kana grabbed the takoyaki since her hand was the only one that was free and Obi led her to the center of town and sat down on a bench. Obi finally released her hand as he gratefully took the food from her. Sitting back relaxing, he ate his food as Kana nervously glanced around the town.  
"I heard you were getting married," Obi suddenly piped up.  
Kana's head whirled to face him.  
"Eh?"  
"Congrats."  
"Oh, well I-"

"Kana."

Kana and Obi glanced up to find Haru standing before you.  
"Haru," she greeted. "What's up?"  
"Your father is here to see you," he told her, eyeing Obi who stared back.  
"Oh.. Okay.." she said disappointedly. "I'm sorry, Obi.."  
"It's okay! I was just relaxing when I saw you. Have fun with your fiancé!"

"Eh?"  
But before Kana could say anything, Haru pulled her away and led her to where her father was staying.  
"What was he talking about...?" Kana questioned Haru.  
"I told him I proposed to you."  
Kana sweat-dropped.  
"What'd you say that for?!"  
"Cuz it's true."  
"But I said no..."  
"He doesn't have to know that."

* * *

Obi watched as the two of them disappeared. He then noticed the basket Kana had left on the bench and chuckled.  
"Idiot. You forgot your groceries."  
After finishing his food, Obi grabbed the basket and headed towards the house Kana had rented for her and Shuuto. The window was open so he peeked his head in and found the older man laying on the couch.  
"Yo!" Obi greeted.  
Shuuto glanced up from his reading.  
"Hey Obi."  
"Kana forgot her basket of groceries. Thought I'd drop it off."  
Shuuto rolled his eyes.  
"She's been acting strange lately. Thanks for bringing it."  
Obi entered the house and placed the basket on the counter.  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Better. But I'd rather walk again."  
"Can I ask you something?" Obi mumbled quietly.  
"Hm?"  
"You're not angry that Kana's marrying Haru?"  
Shuuto blinked at him in confusion.  
"Huh?"  
"You didn't know?" Obi wondered, hard to believe that Kana wouldn't tell Shuuto.  
"I knew he proposed," Shuuto explained. "But Kana said no."  
Obi's eyes widened. He glanced up at Shuuto.  
"What...?"  
Shuuto chuckled lightly.  
"Surely you know by now how she feels about you."  
"But Haru- that bastard!" Obi growled.  
Shuuto laughed.  
"I think you should tell her. She'll be happy. You've caused her so much pain these past few years you know that?"  
"I-I know... Thanks."

* * *

Later that evening, Obi was on patrol when Ryuu came up to talk to him.  
"You sure have grown, huh?" Obi chuckled.  
Ryuu hesitated.  
"What's wrong?" Obi wondered.  
Ryuu let out his worries to the older man. Kana, who had been looking for her little brother, ended up listening in as she hid from the two of them. When they were finished, Kana ran out of her hiding place.  
"Ryuu!" Kana called out, running to him.  
"Onee-chan! You shouldn't be running!" He cried out.  
Kana stopped in her steps and she looked at him. He was already taller than her now and his voice was getting deeper. Ryuu noticed her expression and started to walk away.  
"Uh, Ryuu, wait-"  
But the younger boy had already left. Kana sighed as she leaned against the wall of the roof.  
"I just get so surprised when I see or hear him. I don't mean to offend him.."  
"I'm sure he knows that," Obi chuckled. "He's just not used to the whole puberty thing."  
Kana groaned.  
"I'm his sister, but I don't know how to help him get through it. I'm not very knowledgeable about boys' puberty.. If only Shuuto was better.. But thank you Obi."  
"Hm? For what?"  
"Talking to him," Kana smiled. "It helps him a lot."  
Obi laughed.  
"Well I've been through it before!"  
Kana glanced up at him and noticed him staring at her with eyes filled with emotions. She then noticed a bow near her and picked it up. She observed it carefully.  
"It's been a long time..." You mumbled.  
"It hurts to shoot huh?"  
"At first yeah. Then I was just too scared to pick it up again," she said. "I was afraid I wouldn't be able to do it.."  
"Here, let me help," offered Obi.  
He stood behind her and helped Kana into a shooting position. He placed a hand on her left hand that held the bow and his other hand on her right hand that held the arrow. The two of them faced the target and got into position.  
"Breathe," Obi whispered as he felt her shake a bit.  
Kana chuckled.  
"I remember doing this with you when we first met."  
Obi smiled as he remembered that day. Then, he stared at her face. She was looking seriously at the target. The wind was blowing and he caught a whiff of her scent. Kana smelled really nice. After a few seconds of concentration, she took a deep breath.  
"Let go," Obi said and she released the arrow.  
Kana's eyes widened and a big grin appeared on her face when the arrow hit the bullseye.  
"I-I did it.." Kana gasped. "I did it, Obi!"  
She tackled him into a hug without thinking and Obi chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her. Suddenly realizing what she was doing, she pulled away quickly, hiding her red face.  
"S-Sorry.. But thank you..." Kana whispered. "I-I should go find Ryuu.."  
As she was about to walk away, Obi grabbed her arm.  
"Kana, you're not getting married?" He questioned.  
Kana shook her head.  
"N-No. That was a misunderstanding-"  
Next thing she knew, Obi pulled her into his arms and his lips made contact with her. After he broke away, Kana looked at him in confusion.  
"Don't run away," he said. "I'm trying to show you how I feel..."  
Kana's eyes widened as she felt tears develop in her eyes.  
"I love you, Kana.."

* * *

 **And, cut!**

 **Oh, well, to say the truth, I don't know if the fanfiction is finished or not, but the author doesn't have anymore chapters on her wall, so yeah, here it ends, I guess. I promise, if she updates, I'll post new chapters, if not, then It's the end. It was really nice seeing people were so good with me posting this fanfiction, but all the credits go to Izzy22. So, yeah, thank you for letting me having this fanfiction uploaded here 3 I can say there aren't enough fanfictions about Obi, so I was really glad, when I found it and I'm also happy that I was able to read it. You are the best, Izzy22 3 Thank you once again 3**


End file.
